Criminal
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: "I'm in love with a criminal. And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright. All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy". "What a stupid song. We need some AC/DC," Tony groaned. "You only think that because it's true," Loki whispered into his ear. Rating M later.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I've recently fallen in love with the Avengers, more like Tony and Loki. There's just something about those two! I've had this idea in my head for a while so I finally decided to act on it. The title of the story comes from Juliet Lloyd's cover of Criminal. It's a really touching song! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue and I would love to hear from any other Ironfrost fans!**

* * *

Tony landed on the deck of Stark Tower. This had gone too far. He knew he had to stop Loki by any means necessary but whether he could force himself to do it was another story. He started walking towards the glass doors that led inside and he felt the machines remove his armour. Normally, Tony would have much preferred being in his armour when facing an enemy like Loki, but deep down, Tony knew Loki wouldn't kill him. Bang him round a bit maybe...but not kill him. Pushing the doors open, he lent against the railing, waiting for Loki.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki mocked as he walked inside.

"Uh actually, I'm here to threaten you," Tony retorted as he strolled across the room and down the stairs.

Loki chuckled, "You should have left your armour on for that".

"Mmm, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink? I have your favourite. A nice bottle of Havana Club's Maximo Rum," Tony pulled out some rum and two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured a bit in each glass before holding one out for Loki to take.

"You know I can't resist Havana rum but stalling me won't change anything," He said as he took the glass from Tony.

"No, no, no, threatening," Tony took a large gulp and felt the liquid burn his throat on the way down.

Loki took a much smaller sip before he turned his back and walked towards the window, "The chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?".

Tony finished off his drink and began pouring himself another one, "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sorta like a team. Earth's mightiest heroes; that type of thing".

Loki looked over his shoulder and stared at Tony in amusement, "I've met them".

"Yeah. Takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that one but let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; the super solider, the living legend who kinda lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues and a couple master assassins and you big fella...and you've managed to piss off every single one of them," Tony explained as he secretly slipped a metal cuff on each of his arms.

"That was the plan," Loki walked back over towards him, "But I'm curiously. You never mentioned yourself. Tell me Tony, how do you feel?".

Tony ignored Loki's last comment, "Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you".

"I have an army," Loki retorted as he place his empty glass down.

"We have a hulk," Tony smirked.

"Oh I thought the beast had wondered off," Loki said in confusion.

Tony sighed as he put his glass down and started walking towards Loki, "You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth you'll be damn well sure we'll avenge it".

"How will your friends have time for me...when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki raised his staff and tapped Tony's arc reactor, wanting to control his mind. However, nothing happened.

"This usually works," Loki muttered in confusion.

"Well performance issues you know," Tony cringed before continuing, "It does affect one in three men". He was suddenly cut off when Loki grabbed his throat and tossed him to the ground.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. about time now," Tony muttered as he struggled to get to his feet. Loki shot forward and slammed the bottom of his staff into Tony's back, causing him to fall back down.

"We both know that doesn't concern me," he hissed.

"Oh I know it doesn't. We did it how many times and you did great each time. Not as good as me of course but passable," Tony tried to, unsuccessfully, ease the tension in the room. No one spoke for several minutes.

"My offer still stands Stark. Join me. Stand by my side as I rule this world," Loki removed his staff and used it to gently roll Tony over onto his back.

"Philanthropist remember? Can't exactly change to the side wanting to enslave humanity," Tony chuckled. Loki stared at him for a few moments before he crunched down and placed his hands either side of Tony's head. Silence engulfed the two. Loki looked down and stared at the arc reactor in Tony's chest. He slowly raised his hand and run his fingers over it; watching in fascination as it glowed blue.

"Please Loki, stop while you still can," Loki paused and looked back at Tony.

"You can call off this army and stay here with me until things cool over...then we can go anywhere in the world. Just stop...stop before you no longer can," Tony placed a hand on Loki's cheek, "Stop before there's nothing left to save".

"Why are you fighting so hard for me?" Loki whispered. Tony only just managed to hear it.

"You already know the answer to that".

* * *

**So that's the prologue. I'm very interested in hearing your feedback. The first chapter should be up within the week.**

**Question for Ironfrost fans: Who's on top and who's on the bottom? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the amazing response! This chapter isn't too long but I wanted to get something up for you guys! Please enjoy and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

* * *

"Good morning sir, its 7am. The weather in New York is 27 degrees with scattered clouds," JARVIS's voice rang throughout the dark room.

"Go away JARVIS. Not in the mood," Tony groaned in annoyance and buried his head deeper into his pillow.

"Sir you have a meeting with Miss Potts at 8am," the artificial Intelligence computer program replied.

"Screw the meeting," he muttered in irritation as he pulled himself out of bed. His bedroom door suddenly opened and his personal assistant, Virginia Potts, walked in.

"Screw the meeting? Wasn't it you that begged me to come?" Pepper teased, "Might it be because someone had a late night?".

"Woman you are way too loud," Tony ran his fingers through his tangled hair before he stood up and made his way out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Pepper followed after him.

"To take a shower. I need something to wake me up," he muttered, clearly still half asleep.

"Okay Tony. Don't fall asleep," Pepper laughed.

Tony stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Evil woman!".

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Pepper sat down on Tony's white leather lounge.

"Oh yes. Picture this, the world's very first self-sustaining clean energy building created by Stark industries," Tony strolled across the titled floor towards the bar. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass.

"Really Tony? So early," Pepper shook her head in disbelief, "8:30 in the morning and your already drinking".

"Nothing wrong with a drink," Tony defended himself.

"Not when you're drinking every minute of when you're awake," Pepper stood up and walked over to him, taking his free hand in hers, "Tony you can talk to me. I'm here for you. What happened between us shouldn't have affected our friendship".

"Pepper, there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. Extremely busy but fine. There's no reason to be concerned," Tony shook her hands off him, "So I'm thinking about creating a prototype and putting it in maybe...Las Vegas, no...somewhere in Texas, they like big things, no...maybe New York...yeah. I'll build the prototype in New York and we'll expand from there".

Pepper managed to conceal how much Tony's lack of response to their personal issues hurt her, "New York? Why there?".

"Because it's big and everyone will see it," Tony stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Pepper chuckled, "Should have known that one".

* * *

Tony and Pepper had spent a long time discussing possible designs and ways to build Stark's newest creation. Eventually, they both settled on a structure that they both liked and Tony started working on how the building would work.

"Okay JARVIS, what's on today?" Tony asked as he continued to scribble down calculations.

"At 10:30am you have a meeting with Stark's board of directors. At 1pm you have a court appearance," Tony stopped his work.

"Again? I thought I told them already that I wasn't going to hand the suit over to the government. It's like I'm dealing with children…stupid children. This is why I don't like children," Tony sighed before taking a long sip of rum.

"Sir, they're not children".

"They may as well be," Tony finished off his rum, "Continue".

"At 2:45pm you have a press conference about your court appearance and at 3:30pm you are required to attend the annual Save the Innocence Charity Ball".

"Okay. So what's on the unofficial schedule?" Tony asked. A see-through blue screen appeared in front of him.

"Well sir, the meeting ends at 11:30am so you have 1 hour and 10 minutes to work on the new building before your court appearance. You won't be able to work on Project White Galaxy until after the charity ball," JARVIS explained. Tony stood up and walked over to his specially designed safe before putting a binder book out and placed everything related to his newest project in there. He locked the safe up and started flipping through the binder book labelled White Galaxy. There were pages and pages of mathematic equations and detailed writings of the project.

He stopped on the last page of his work, "Damn. I've almost cracked the secret to," Tony trailed off as he looked at the calculations in front of him.

"Oh well. There's a few hours I can use to work on this," Tony closed the book and started getting ready for the company's meeting.

"A few hours sir? You only have the time after the charity ball," JARVIS explained.

Tony chuckled, "And a boring meeting; a court hearing where I just sit there and listen to a bunch of idiots tell me what to do and whenever else I feel like it. Bye JARVIS".

"Good bye sir".

* * *

**10:30am – Meeting with the Board of Directors**

"Our overall profit has increased by 22% and the China, Russia and Germany markets have expressed interest in forming a contract with us over specialised weapons," a man in his late 50's read out from the paper he was holding, "I think we should. The companies interested are offering us millions of dollars. What's your view on this Mr Stark?".

"I'm not interested in any contracts or deals. Case closed," Tony replied without looking up from his notebook in front of him. The book contained several algebra calculations as well as various other complex equations. He almost had everything but he was missing something. What he was missing he wasn't quite sure yet.

"But Mr Stark, these countries are offering millions of dollars!" the man tried again.

"Who's the head of his company?" Tony asked.

"W-Well, you sir," the man stuttered.

"Exactly. I said no, it means no. Next," he went over his calculations again. What was he missing?

* * *

**11:30pm – Working on the World's First Self-sustaining Clean Energy Building **

"Why do I have to attend those meetings again?" Tony groaned as he finished drawing up the layout for the building.

"Because it's excepted of the CEO," Pepper retorted as she opened the safe, "You said to bring everything out right?".

"Yeah…anyway, but there so…boring and dull and did I mention boring?" He stood up and fed the drawing into the computer and a 3D model appeared in the middle of the room. Pepper walked over to the desk with a pile of papers and set them down.

"They may be boring but you have to go and pay attention. It's your business Tony. You need to know what's going on," Pepper walked over to the model and began examining it.

"I'm making a profit aren't I? That means I'm doing something right," Tony held out his hands, "Zoom into the energy layout". The model suddenly enlarged itself and a glowing cylinder appeared in its place. Tony moved his hands in all direction, pulling the tube apart bit by bit and readjusted sections.

"How long do you think I'll take to build?" Pepper asked as she looked over the blue prints, "There's a lot of work needing to be done".

Tony looked at her, "With me being involved, about a year". Pepper nodded in understanding and started shuffling through some documents on his desk when something caught her eye.

"Project White Galaxy?" she asked in confusion, "I wasn't aware we had more projects".

"We don't. It's a personal task," Tony replied.

Pepper stared reading the document, "What is it?".

"Project White Galaxy. Attempting to create a portal where we can communicate with species in far space," JARVIS explained.

"Communicate with aliens?" Pepper's eyes widened in shock, "Are you crazy? What if their hostile?".

"It doesn't matter because it doesn't work. I've tried everything I know and nothing works so it don't worry," Tony quickly calmed her.

Pepper sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Well don't try to make it work. Tony, you are seriously crossing a boundary with this".

"Yes, yes. I told you already that it doesn't work," Tony muttered as he continued to look at the layout of the new building.

"Promise me," Pepper begged, "I know things went sour between us and yes that is partly my fault but I still care about you".

"I promise".

* * *

It was just after 9pm when Tony made it home.

"What a day! Those government morons and a function which would never end. I swear those charity balls keep getting longer each year," he groaned. Pouring himself some rum, he made his way to his work station. He still couldn't figure out the final piece to Project White Galaxy and it was started to really get on his nerves.

"What am I missing," he asked himself. Despite what Pepper said, Tony was determined to finish this. He had already spent months designing a machine capable of cutting through space to bring an image of another place and he didn't want all that hard work to go to waste. The calculations he was trying to do were the coordinates he would type into the machine. It had to be perfect otherwise who knows what would happen. Tony spent another 4 hours trying to figure out what to do when he finally gave in.

Tony stood up and made his way down the stairs to the basement, "Screw this! JARVIS, prepare the machine. We'll try these coordinates and see what happens".

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied. As Tony entered the basement, several lights turned on to reveal a large metal machine with thousands of wires and a long stick pointing out the front sitting in the middle of the room.

"The machine is ready to go once the coordinates have been put in," JARVIS said.

"Right, this shouldn't take long".

It was well pasted four in the morning when Tony finished making the adjustments to the machine.

"Well that was long then excepted…okay JARVIS, fire it up!" Tony ordered.

"Yes sir. Powering up commencing," JARVIS replied. The machine hummed to life and began to glow bright red before changing to orange than yellow. The yellow suddenly changed into green followed by blue and purple before changing back to red and repeated the colour change several times.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered. He was just able to tell JARVIS to shut it down when the machine turned white and started shaking.

"JARVIS cut the power supply!" Tony shouted.

"I've tried sir but the machine appears to be stealing energy from the main power supply," JARVIS explained. Suddenly, the machine turned back to normal and stopped shaking. Tony waited silently for a few moments, waiting for something to happen.

He sighed in exhaustion, "Looks like it back to the drawing board".

Abruptly, the machine hummed back to life and shot a black beam out. Tony jumped out of the way, causing the beam to hit a nearby mirror that was hanging on the wall. The black beam expanded and covered the mirror's glass before it disappeared. Tony watched in amusement as the glass started bubbling and the blackness reappeared again but this time, it appeared as a human figure.

"Oh crap. It worked," he whispered in disbelief as he stared at the man in the mirror. The man had slick black hair and pale white skin. He was wearing some form of dark coloured leather with green and black armour and his green eyes felt like they were piercing through Tony's soul.

The man glared at Tony, "Who are you? Why did you summon me?".

"He talks too," Tony muttered.

"Of course I talk you idiot. Now tell me who you are?" the man demanded.

A smirk appeared on Tony's face, "Mirror mirror on the wall, whose the most handsomest of them all?".

The man stared at him with a blank face, "What?".

Tony sighed, "You must be from another world if you don't know Snow White…or just incredibility stupid".

"I am not stupid you piece of trash. Now tell me who you are!" the man hissed.

"Fine, fine. Tony Stark," Tony sighed, "Who are you?".

"My name is Loki, son of Laufey and rightful king to Asgard".

* * *

**Okay, so this takes place a year before the Avengers movie. I really wanted Loki and Tony to have a connection when the movie takes place so they have a year. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by Wednesday at the very latest.**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their alert list.**

**Ironfrost Question: Tony and Loki are out on a date, what would they be doing? (My friend and I were talking about this and we came up with some very, very interesting ideas). **


	3. Chapter 2

**1,120 hits? Holy Ironfrost! Thank you so much! Enjoy and I apologise for any grammar errors.**

* * *

"Loki? What type of name is that?" Tony chuckled, "And Laufey and Asgard? It sounds like something from a sci-fi movie".

Loki glared at Tony, "You humans are truly pathetic. I do not understand why my brother defends such useless creatures".

"Wait…you referred to me as human. What the hell are you then? You look human," Tony studied Loki. The mirror only showed Loki's face and shoulders but from what Tony could see, he appeared to be human.

Loki smirked, "I am a God".

"I'm sorry you're a what?" Tony asked again, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Do you have trouble hearing human? I am a God." Loki replied in a bored voice.

"I summoned a fucking God from another world," Tony muttered to himself, "I never thought I'd say this but maybe I should have listened to Pepper".

"What did you say moral?" Loki questioned.

"That I'm going to bed and when I wake up, the connection should have been broken and you'll disappear," Tony yawned, "Night Boney".

"It's Loki you fool!" the God hissed.

As Tony started walking towards his room, he called out, "Whatever. You look like a skeleton so I shall call you Boney. Not that it matters as I'll never see you again". When Tony was gone, a wicked smile appeared on Loki's face.

"That's what you think foolish moral".

* * *

"Good afternoon sir, its 1pm. The weather in New York is 23 degrees with heavily rain showers throughout the day," JARVIS's voice rang throughout the dark room.

Tony slowly raised his head from his pillow and looked around his pitch black bedroom. He sighed in exhaustion, "Schedule JARVIS?".

"Miss Potts will be here in an hour to discuss plans about the Stark Charity Ball," JARVIS replied.

Tony groaned, "Oh crap. The ball. I forgot about that. Not only do I have to attend the boring things, I have to host one". He pulled himself to his feet and continued with his usual morning routine: drink, have a shower, drink some more, have breakfast, drink a bit more, brush his teeth and have a quick drink. Once that was complete, he made his way to the bar/living room area he designed when he had meets. He found that he always needed a drink when he had meetings so why not put a bar next to the living room?

The bar had a stainless steel bench top with a mirror running from one end of the wall to the other and several different shaped glasses hanging overhead. Underneath the bench top, there was a large bar fridge, next to that was several special fridges designed specifically for wine or rum and beside that was another fridge with cheap alcohol Tony serviced to people he didn't like. There was an island opposite the bar and it also had a stainless steel top with several bar stools. In the corner of the room, there was a tall fridge Tony referred to as his 'alcohol fridge'. This was filled was various types of alcohols that he would experiment with when he was creating drinks...or when he wanted something to really knock him out. In the middle of the room was three black leather couches placed around a glass top table and a vase with a few flowers in it (Pepper insisting that it would brighten the place up) rested in the middle.

"Crap," Tony muttered to himself as he looked in his alcohol fridge, "I'm running low". Making a mental note to buy more, he walked over and plopped himself down on one of the black leather couches.

"Morning Tony," Pepper called out as she walked into the room.

"Morning my dear," Tony replied as yawned, "How are you this miserable day?".

Pepper walked over and sat next to him on the couch, "It's not that bad. The rain's stopped for now at least". She placed her briefcase on the glass top table before unzipping it and pulled out several documents.

"For the ball, I thought the theme could be something like masquerade or winter wonderland," Pepper explained as she passed him a piece of paper.

Tony quickly read over the page, "That's great and all but this year I want to do something out there. Something people aren't excepting. These things are boring enough as it is. I want to spice it up a bit so everyone is entertained".

"Okay...how much spice are we talking?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Alice in Wonderland spice," Tony replied.

Pepper stared at him in disbelief, "Alice in Wonderland?".

"No but something as crazy as that. Fire and Ice, Willy Wonka, Saturday Night Fever. Stark Industries needs to be set apart from the rest," Tony explained.

Pepper stared at him for a few more moments before she finally spoke, "I'll see what I can do".

"Good. Was that everything?"

"I just have a couple of other things to discuss with you and then we're done".

* * *

"So everything's now sorted?" Tony asked as he stood up and walked over to the bar. Opening one of his wine fridges, his eyes skimmed the wine rack before he decided on one.

"Want a glass of wine from Italy? I hear it's to die for," Tony poured himself a glass.

Pepper looked up and stared at him in disbelief as he started drinking it, "It's only 2:30".

"I know," he replied before finishing off his glass and placed it down on the bench top. Pepper stood up and walked over to him.

"Tony...I'm really concerned about you. Ever since we...well, you know, you haven't been the same. You use to drink every now and then but now your drinking every minute of the day, your isolating yourself, your trying to do things that not only endanger your life but countless others as well. This has gone on long enough. I will not stand by and watch as you destroy yourself. Please Tony! Let me in!" Pepper grabbed both his hands, "Let me help you".

"Haven't you already done enough?" Tony asked, no emotion present in his voice, "Our relationship at this point in time is strictly professional only. Maybe as time goes on we can become close friends again but right now, I'd prefer if we spoke of business only".

Tears filled Pepper's eyes, "Okay...I u-understand".

She released his hands and quickly gathered her belongings, "If that's it, I'll be taking my leave". She ran out of the room without waiting for his reply.

"JARVIS, show me security footage of the front entrance," Tony grabbed a glass and a bottle of rum.

"Right away sir," JARVIS replied. Suddenly, a large transparent screen, showing the entrance of his apartment, appeared in front of Tony. He poured himself some rum and watched as Pepper left the building in tears. Tony sighed. He hated seeing Pepper in tears and he didn't mean to be so cruel to her...but after what she did...he had every reason to be angry and not completely trust her.

"Well...that was interesting," a voice said. Tony's eyes widened and he spat out the alcohol in his mouth. He whipped around and his jaw dropped when he saw Loki in the bar's mirror.

"W-What? How the hell are you still here? The connection should have been broken! According to my calculations, the connection should have only lasted for a maximum of 3 hours," Tony started to slightly panic. He had a God in a mirror. Not the mirror he made the temporary portal with but a completely different mirror.

"You really are dense," Loki taunted, "I used some of more power to keep the portal open. I am a God after all".

Tony refilled his glass with rum, "Now why would you do that? I thought you had no interest in humans".

"Oh trust me, I don't. But I do want to know everything about humans," Loki disappeared from the mirror and appeared in the vase sitting on the table, "After all, when I become king of your planet, I'll need to know how to keep you morals in line".

"How did you do that? I thought you could only materialise in mirrors?" Tony demanded, "Wait keep morals in line? Oh great! You're trying to take over earth as well. That's just fantastic".

Loki ignored most of what Tony said and only answered his first two questions, "Any object that reflects light I can appear in".

Tony stared at him for a few minutes before he scoffed the rest of the rum down, "Of course. You can move into any freaking object that reflects light...and out of all the aliens I chose to summon, I summon a God who wants to rule the earth. Great job Tony".

"Don't feel so bad moral. Tell you what, since I'm such a merciful lord, if you help me take over this planet, I'll let you be my pet," Loki vanished and materialised in the glass Tony was holding, "Do we have a deal?".

"No way Boney," Tony threw the glass towards the wall and it shattered when it made contact.

"Well," Loki appeared in the bar mirror, "That was uncalled for".

Tony groaned in annoyance as he started pacing, "You're like a cold. You think you're over it and it comes right back full force".

"A cold you say?" Loki asked in amusement.

Tony froze for a moment before he turned to face Loki, "You said that way too happily...which leads me to believe I got something right".

"Or you were incredibility wrong that I found it amusing," Loki retorted.

"...that too," Tony admitted before he tossed himself down onto a one of the couches, "So...if you can go into any object that reflects light, why are you still in my house? Why not the windows of a skyscraper where everyone can see you?".

Loki disappeared and appeared in the glass table top, "I wonder why indeed".

"I'll ask again, why are you still here?" Tony demanded.

A smirk appeared on Loki's face, "I want to make your life miserable".

* * *

**Okay, so chapter two is done. First off, a big thank you to the four people who reviewed; TheWritingMonster, I am psycowriter, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester and SceneNeko. Tony and Loki would be so proud of you **

**Also, a big thank you to all 45 people who have added this story to their alert list and to the 13 people who added it to their favourites. I feel so honored so thank you so much. **

**Four important notices! First is I'm trying to spread the Ironfrost love so at the end of each chapter, I will be posting what video/picture inspired me when I wrote the chapter. All videos will be on YouTube unless stated otherwise. These people put a lot of work into their videos/pictures so let's spread more of the Ironfrost love. In saying that, I would love it if people suggested videos/pictures of Ironfrost to inspire me – already have way too much inspiration but I would love more. **

**Second, as I discovered, I could upload a cover for this story. I will be honest, I suck at drawing/creating images so if anyone is interested in doing one, you're more than welcome to. Any banners/fan-art done (I have had a couple of people PM me this) will be mentioned in the next chapter I upload and a link on my page. **

**Third, Tony is drinking…a lot. I know he doesn't drink that much but it's important for the story!**

**Lastly, I need ideas people. I don't want to get straight into the Avengers but I am rapidly running out of ideas of what to do with Tony and Loki. Any ideas/suggestions/thoughts would be greatly appreciated. **

**Once again, a big thank you to all the readers and I look forward to seeing you again. **

**Prologue/Chapter 1 Ironfrost Video Inspiration:**** Tony/Loki | this type of love isn't rational [criminal] by StarkkProductions**

**Ironfrost Video Inspiration:**** No More Dreaming [Tony x Loki] by RinesSha **

**Criminal Questions:**** What do you think Pepper did?  
What do you think the theme for the Stark Ball will be?**

**One last thing, think of Ironfrost, please leave a review. I was a little bit depressed that I only got four reviews after getting 11 for the first chapter.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and the author's note! ****Have a great day/night :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you SceneNeko, Aruyn, littleblackneko, TheWritingMonster, Sweet Sweet Hedwig and Kowy!**

**Heads up, this chapter is a bit boring because its leading up to the next chapter...which is so, so much better...and you'll see why at the end.**

* * *

Tony stared at the ceiling, completely lost in his thoughts. After his conversation with Loki, he had gone to his room and collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Well...this is boring," Loki muttered. The God had appeared in Tony's mirror and had been waiting for the human to do something.

"It's not my job to keep you entertained Boney," Tony replied without looking away from the ceiling.

Loki stared at him for a few moments before he vanished and appeared on the glass panel of Tony's clock, "Are you seriously still pouting over what that mortal woman said?".

"No," Tony answered quickly, far too quickly in Loki's mind.

"So you are," the God chuckled, "Hung up over a woman's tongue. You humans are truly pathetic". Tony didn't reply and the two sat in silent. Suddenly, there was a loud clash of thunder and Loki jumped slightly, looking at the window with a tinge of fear in his eyes.

Tony, having drawn his gaze away from the ceiling to the clock, noticed the fear, "What? Don't tell me the big bad God is afraid of thunder storms?".

The fear disappeared from Loki's eyes and he looked at Tony, "I'm not partially fond of what comes next".

"What are you talking about?" Tony sat up and raised his eyebrow at the God. The two sat there for several minutes in silence; the sound rain could be heard pelting against the window echoed throughout the room.

Loki appeared to be more confident now, "Wouldn't you like to know". Tony stared at him a bit longer, wondering what made fear appear in the arrogant God and what caused it to disappear. Shaking his head, Tony closed his eyes as he laid back down.

"Night Boney".

The God never replied, to lost in memories he would rather forget.

* * *

Tony was having a rough day. Not only did he have an annoying God at home who made it his mission to make Tony's life miserable but he was currently sitting in front of a panel of judges, a bored expression on his face.

"Mr Stark, you are here-," Judge Thomas, a man in his late 50's, began before Tony cut him off.

"Our priority is to get the Ironman suit turned over to the United States of America blah blah blah, I've heard it all before. Let's not waste anymore time. I have a reservation for lunch at 1:30 so I would appreciate it if I could make it," Tony said.

Thomas' face turned red in anger, "Mr Stark! The Ironman suit-".

Tony cut him off once again, "I am Ironman. The suit and I are one. Didn't I tell you this a couple of days ago? I swear I did. At that secret court appearance...you know the one. You did everything thing in your power to hide it from the media". Whispers broke out from the public and media people there. Tony pulled out his phone and started pressing several keys, trying to find something.

"Mr Stark! Please stop interrupting me. Now, we have the Head of the United States Military here to testify how-,"

"Ah, here it is," Tony pressed the play button on his phone and a recording started playing.

"_Mr Stark, we on behalf of the Whitehouse, believe it is a priority to get the Ironman suit turned over to the United States of America so we can use this technology to better our defence force," Judge Thomas said._

"_Look I would love to and everything but I am Ironman. The suit and I are one. If there's any trouble, I have complete faith in our military force," Tony replied._

"_Don't be a fool. Our military can barely fight against our enemies now! They are completely useless and we need this technology to at least stand a fighting chance!" Thomas shouted._

Thomas stood up in a panic, "Turn it off! Someone switch it off!".

"_The military has dedicated men and women who risk their lives every day for our country and you say their useless?" Tony asked in disbelief._

_Thomas laughed, "If we had robots such as Ironman, we won't have any human errors. America could become the most powerful country in the world! Don't you want that? Other countries would never disobey or speak against us". _

Tony paused the recording. The court room was silent. The Head of the United States Military, an elderly chap who had face a lot of battles in his time due to the scarring on his face, stared at Judge Thomas in shock before the emotion was quickly placed with rage.

"How dare you! We have lost countless men and women servicing this country and you think everything we do is useless? All our troops fighting overseas are useless?" he stood up, put his armed forces hat on and walked over to Tony.

He held his hand out and Tony grasped it, both giving each other a firm shake, "Mr Stark, we have numerous men and women risking their risks very second. We don't want your Ironman suit. You can keep that thing. My grandson would kill me if I took it away from you. He has a collection of Ironman dolls-".

"Action figures," Tony corrected, "There action figures...not dolls".

The Head of Military chuckled, "My mistake, action figures. He really admires you and I can see why. All I ask on behalf of the military is that you keep design better technology for our troops to use. I don't want weapons; I just want technology which can make our missions safer and where our soldiers can talk to loved ones freely".

"Yes sir," Tony nodded, "I'll do my best".

"Good," he gave Tony a slap on the back before he left the court room. By now, the court room was in absolute chaos. Reporters were shouting questions and the public were demanding answers while the judges and security tried to, unsuccessfully, calm the angry crowd down.

"I must admit, I am impressed," a very familiar voice said, "You managed to cause quite a stir tinman". Tony looked at his phone and there, on the screen, was Loki.

"Oh shit," Tony's eyes were wide in shock.

"Don't look so surprised human. I am a God after all," Loki chuckled.

Tony quickly put his phone in the pocket of his jacket and shouted to the judges, "It appears you don't need me anymore so I'll take my leave". Tony dashed out of the court room, judges calling after him, but he had a lot bigger problems to deal with right now. He went into the male bathroom, locked the door and pulled his phone out.

"Start talking Boney," Tony demanded, his teeth clenched in anger.

"No need to be so upset. I just may have left out a few minor details about my powers," Loki replied.

Tony stared at him with a blank face, "We must have very, very, different definitions of minor then. I was under the assumption that you couldn't leave my house and yet here you are...on my phone screen...outside my house".

"I can go onto any object in your house. If you take that object out of the house...I'll still be on it. I can't transfer to another object outside your house but I can certainly leave without you even knowing," Loki bragged.

"Of course you can," Tony muttered, "Next thing you'll tell me is that you can do magic tricks". Loki didn't say anything but the smirk on his face was enough of an answer for Tony.

"You've got to be kidding me! What else can you do? I really, really don't want another repeat of this," Tony groaned in annoyance.

Loki chuckled, "If I were to tell you all my secrets, then I would have no fun tinman".

"Tinman?" Tony questioned.

"I'm presuming Ironman is some kind of armour. Iron is a metal and tinman has such a nice ring to it...don't you think?".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Mr Stark," a man called out, "Court will start again shortly".

"I'll be there shortly," Tony replied before he whispered to the God, "This isn't over. I want my answers Boney".

* * *

Tony let out a heavy sigh as he sat down. He had a very, very rough day today. After his gruelling court appearance, he had several media conferences all demanding answers he couldn't and in some cases won't provide. It was starting to get too much for Tony. Everything was slowly becoming too much to bare. His problem with Pepper, the government constantly at him, the media never shutting up and now a freaking God who Tony had no idea about the extent of his power. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and took a large mouthful of it. Loki, having appeared in the bar mirror, watched on silently.

"In other news, Tony Stark, the head of Stark Industries and the hero known as Ironman, has caused quite the disturbance at his court hearing. Sasha is outside the court now. Sasha, can you tell us what happened?" a reporter on the TV questioned.

"Hi Shaun. In today's hearing Mr Stark-," the woman was cut off when Tony switched his TV off. He let out another heavy sigh as he sat down. Tony sat there silently, drinking vodka every now and then.

"I don't understand," Loki finally said.

Tony didn't move, "Understand what Boney?".

"Why you humans poison yourself with this...disgusting liquid". Tony frowned. Loki sounded strangely close...closer than any object he could portray himself through. He turned around and almost fell of his seat at what he saw. Standing there, in all his godly glory, was Loki.

* * *

***gasp*  
Loki's here! Or he is? Only I know the answer...I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so it will be up soon **

**Ironfrost Video Inspiration:**** Maneater Loki/Tony by lyssy31**

**Question for Ironfrost fans: What would Tony and Loki give each other on Valentine's Day? **


	5. Chapter 4

**A big, BIG thank you to Unicornkatt, Charles S. Bridge, Aruyn, Thor's-Wife-4ever, TheWritingMonster, Sweet Sweet Hedwig and SceneNeko! This chapter is for you 7 wonderful reviewers!**

* * *

Tony spat out the rum in his mouth and started coughing harshly.

"Come now mortal," Loki taunted as he walked towards Tony, "I know I have a great presence but there's no need to choke yourself over it".

"I'm coughing in pure disbelief, not pure amazement," Tony managed to say once he recovered from his coughing fit.

Loki smirked, "Close enough". He strolled passed Tony and picked up his glass of rum.

The God brought it up to his face and took a deep breath before he quickly pulled away with a scowl on his face, "Oh yes. Do tell why you put this repulsive liquid into your body. Surely you are smart enough to know this fluid is not good for your body. Or is your race that stupid that they do not know they are slowly killing themselves?".

"We know what we're doing," he took the glass from Loki before throwing the remainder down his throat, "It dulls our emotions and feelings. Makes life easier to deal with it".

Loki stared at him with a blank expression, "And you demonstrate that so well".

"It's better than crying," Tony flopped down on a couch and poured himself another glass of rum.

Loki sat down on the couch opposite him and studied his movements, "You're reacting a lot calmer than I thought you would've".

"The wonderful creation of alcohol! It dulls feelings, emotions and after you've had enough...you just don't care!" Tony took a sip of rum.

Loki stared at him, "And why is it that you want to...dull your humanity?". Unfortunately for Tony, he was very, very drunk and did not realise exactly who he was talking to.

"Why not?" Tony took another sip, "Life is crap anyway. They say money buys happiness, which in some cases is true, but sometimes it's not worth all the crap you go through with the media or the government or the...I forgot but whatever it is...it's annoying".

The bottle of rum appeared in Loki's hand and he poured Tony another glass, "Do tell more".

* * *

"Tony? Tony? Are you here?" a voice called out. Tony groaned loudly and rolled over, tried to block the voice out. He couldn't remember anything from last night. All he could remember was he was drinking, again, and then Loki appeared...in full form. Oh crap. He heard his bedroom door open and the sound of high heels could be heard walking into the room.

"Tony what are you doing? We have the Stark ball tonight! You can't rock up looking hung over," Pepper sighed in annoyance. Any thoughts of the God disappeared from his head as he tried to address the new problem standing in his room...how did he even get to his room in the first place?

"Loud noise...why are you so loud woman?" Tony muttered as he rubbed his temples, trying desperately to get ruin of his pounding headache.

"So you would probably hate me if I did this," Pepper trailed off as she pulled something out of her jacket pocket.

"If you did wh- HOLY CRAP!" he shouted as Pepper shook a dumbbell.

Tony stared at her in disbelief, "Why the hell would you bring a dumbbell?".

"I had a feeling you had...several drinks last night so I decided, being the wonderful sectary I am, to bring something that will make you think twice about getting so drunk again," Pepper declared proudly.

"Pep, you know I love you but there are times where I really hate you and this is one of them," he said as he lifted his pillow up and placed it over his head.

"Sure, sure. Now, you have an hour to get ready for the ball. The car's picking us up at 4:00pm so we can go to the hotel and make sure everything is perfect before the guests arrive at 6:00pm," Pepper explained, "I have your black tux and tie already set out for you.

"Why do we, more like I, need to be there two hours before?" Tony asked.

"Because if I need to be there for two hours, I'll drug you along with me," she smiled.

Tony removed the pillow and stared at her before muttering, "Sometimes I don't know whose worst, you or Boney".

"Who?" Pepper asked confused.

"No one".

* * *

"Welcome! It's good to see you again John," Tony said as he shook some man's hand. He and Pepper were standing at the entrance of Moonlight Hotel, one of the most experience resorts in New York. Pepper had designed everything so the guests would have to walk up a set of stairs where Tony and she would greet them at the top before they went inside. According to her, it made the event feel more personal as he greeted each of his guests. However, after what felt like the millionth guest, Tony was starting to disagree.

"It's good to see you too Tony. Ever since we partnered up with your company, business has been booming," John explained in excitement.

"I'm glad. Enjoy your time tonight and remember to donate big. It's all for charity," Tony grinned and the man nodded before walking off.

He turned to Pepper, "I swear if I have to do that one more time, I'm going to lose it".

"You'll be fine," Pepper looked at the elderly couple walking up the staircase before she whispered to Tony, "That is Edward Grey and his partner Rebecca Grey. Their company has a contract with us".

As the couple stood in front of them, Tony smiled and shook Edward's hand, "Edward! It's wonderful to see you again. How are you Rebecca? I swear you look even more beautiful than last time".

The old woman laughed, "Oh stop it Tony! Always the charmer".

"Only to you Rebecca," he turned to Edward, "How's the business going?".

"Brilliant! We've made enough money that we can take the world trip we've always wanted," Edward smiled.

"Glad to hear. I'll talk to you later tonight," Tony said before the couple walked inside.

"Please tell me that was the last one," he begged once the elderly couple was out of hearing range.

Pepper sighed, "Yes Tony that was the last couple".

"Thank the heavens. Now I deserve a glass of champagne for that," he said as he walked over to the waiter standing at the front door with a tray of glasses filled with champagne. Tony picked up one of the glasses, quickly drunk it all before placing it back on the tray and picking up another one.

"Tony, let's try to keep the drinking to a minimum tonight," Pepper pleaded.

Tony took a small sip of champagne, "Define...minimum".

"You're really unbelievable sometimes, "Pepper sighed but looked to the stairs when something caught her attention, "Who's that?".

Tony, who was taking another sip of champagne, turned to look as well and almost choked. He started coughing harshly before he quickly managed to get himself under control. Walking towards them was Loki. Tony had spent the last several hours conniving himself that he didn't actually see Loki but that he was so drunk that his mind was playing tricks on him...however, that was clearly not true. The God was dressed in a tux but instead of having a bow or a tie, he had a silk green scarf around his neck.

"Pepper, go inside. I'll be there shortly," He told her as he passed her his champagne glass, "Make sure no one drinks it". Pepper hesitated for a few moments before slowly nodding and walking inside.

"I have decided that I will no longer drink any expensive alcohol around you. I find myself either choking on it or spitting it out. Either way it's a complete waste of perfectly good beverage," Tony chuckled before his face turned serious, "Why are you here? How's it even possible?".

"I told you everything last night my sweet pet. I can do things that will make your mind question everything you know," Loki bragged as he lent towards him.

"P-Pet? When did this happen? No, we are not having this conversation here. Follow me," Tony clenched his teeth and led Loki into an empty room, "Start talking Boney".

"Watch that tongue of yours pet. I would hate to cut it off because you disrespected me," Loki hissed.

"Why are you here? No first off, what happened last night?" Tony demanded before muttering to himself, "This feels like The Hangover...I wonder if I have a tiger in my apartment".

Loki ignored his second questioned and Tony's rambling about a tiger, "I thought I'd come and see what my mortal does in his spare time".

"I'm sure you did," Tony scoffed, "I'm not your mortal. Anything I said last night doesn't count as I was too drunk to recall what I was saying. Anyway, now that you've seen what I'm doing, you can go".

"To drunk to remember you told me all about your little problems? Even the one considering a woman called Pepper?" Loki mocked him.

"You leave her out of this," Tony growled at him.

You don't order me around tinman," Loki said in a threatening tone.

Tony rolled his eyes, "This is what I don't understand. What happened last night? What do you want from me Loki?".

Loki slammed Tony into the wall, grabbed his wrist and pinned them on each side of his face, "What do I want? I want to be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willing or not. You will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?".

* * *

_So there we are my dears! I hope you all enjoyed it! The last quote (slightly changed) of the story is by Fredie Page (our beloved Tom Hiddleston plays him) from The Deep Blue Sea. I heard it and I just had to add it!_

**Chapter Inspiration:**** Tony/Loki | Ironfrost | Super Psycho Love | Preview by Huntergirl200**

**Ironfrost Question: What do you think Tony told Loki to make him have such possessiveness over him?  
(The conversation will be revealed in the next chapter)**

_On another note, I have** 35 favourites** (I'm over the moon) and it would be awesome if I could get** 8 reviews** so I have more reviews then favourites. I would really appreciate any feedback, as long as it's not a flame, or even if it's just to say how** awesome Ironfrost is** (which is completely understandable). _


	6. Chapter 5

**Due to the massive response of the last chapter, I was so inspired that I decided to update as soon as possible. **

**A big thank you to** LokisPrincess0726, Unicornkatt (I laughed so hard when I read your review), SceneNeko, Thenamesapun, Kowy, Thor's-Wife-4ever, MyDreamsToYou, Extraho606, KairacahraFlower Goddess, TheWritingMonster, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, jay j beatbox, kitkatthevampirelover92, hypersreak, TotallyBlondified **and the **two guests** who reviewed!**

**On another note, the quote from the last chapter (the one I said it was from The Deep Blue Sea) is actually from an audio book called The Red Necklace that Tom Hiddleston voices in. I was just testing you all and those who picked up on it passed. Congrats! What actually happened was I had watched The Deep Blue Sea before I wrote the chapter and it was still in my head when I did the last part...but Tom Hiddleston's awesomeness can do that to some people – make them lose their train of thought...anyway, enjoy!**

**Important!**  
Normal – present time  
_Normal – past_

* * *

Tony and Loki stared into each other's eyes and neither said anything for several minutes.

"What happened last night?" Tony finally asked.

A smirk appeared on Loki's face, "Are you sure you want to know?".

"Yes," Tony answered without hesitation.

"I'll only tell you if you ask nicely," Loki taunted him.

Tony looked at him with a blank expression before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Oh great God, please tell me what happened last night".

"I'll overlook that tone of yours for now but it better not happen again," Loki threatened him before he released Tony's wrists, "Now my foolish little pet, this is what happened".

_Tony spat out the rum in his mouth and started coughing harshly._

_"Come now mortal," Loki taunted as he walked towards Tony, "I know I have a great presence but there's no need to choke yourself over it"._

_"I'm coughing in pure disbelief, not pure amazement," Tony managed to say once he recovered from his coughing fit._

_Loki smirked, "Close enough". He strolled passed Tony and picked up his glass of rum._

_The God brought it up to his face and took a deep breath before he quickly pulled away with a scowl on his face, "Oh yes. Do tell why you put this repulsive liquid into your body. Surely you are smart enough to know this fluid is not good for your body. Or is your race that stupid that they do not know they are slowly killing themselves?"._

_"We know what we're doing," he took the glass from Loki before throwing the remainder down his throat, "It dulls our emotions and feelings. Makes life easier to deal with it"._

_Loki stared at him with a blank expression, "And you demonstrate that so well"._

_"It's better than crying," Tony flopped down on a couch and poured himself another glass of rum._

_Loki sat down on the couch opposite him and studied his movements, "You're reacting a lot calmer than I thought you would've"._

_"The wonderful creation of alcohol! It dulls feelings, emotions and after you've had enough...you just don't care!" Tony took a sip of rum._

_Loki stared at him, "And why is it that you want to...dull your humanity?". Unfortunately for Tony, he was very, very drunk and did not realise exactly who he was talking to._

_"Why not?" Tony took another sip, "Life is crap anyway. They say money buys happiness, which in some cases is true, but sometimes it's not worth all the crap you go through with the media or the government or the...I forgot but whatever it is...it's annoying"._

_The bottle of rum appeared in Loki's hand and he poured Tony another glass, "Do tell more"._

"_Where do I even start? There's so much crap," Tony groaned before taking a sip of rum. _

"_Start at the beginning," Loki replied as he poured more rum into Tony's glass._

"_My full name is Anthony Edward Stark...Anthony! I'm so not an Anthony hence I go by Tony," Tony began, "My father was a cold, calculating, downright prick. He was constantly pushing me to be the best and that I needed to have iron in my backbone to be successful. Behind his heroic facade, he was an alcoholic and this caused a massive strain on our relationship. Turns out he was a co-creator of the arc-reactor technology and a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D.. His major role turned out to be the original creator of the arc-reactor which powers both my heart and the Iron Man armour. However, the design of a new element that can stabilize the reactor, my father lacked the technology to create the element at the time, so he embedded the atomic structure of the new element in the disguised form of the blueprint of the Stark Expo layout. Assuming that future technology will be able to synthesize the material, he filmed a message for me and hinted that the key is the Expo model. Before the film ended, he said that I was and always will be his greatest creation. The bastard never told me he loved me — he never even told me he liked me"._

"_I see. Fathers can be like that. Hiding the truth from you, lying to your face," Loki said as he poured Tony more rum, "They can be such cruel creatures". _

_Tony paused for a moment, "You sound like you're speaking from experience"._

"_Don't mind me," Loki waved him off, "Continue". _

_Tony took another sip of rum before continuing, "After examining the Expo model, I discovered the new element, noting that my father was still teaching me even after being dead for over two decades. The new element became the key to a safer and more powerful arc reactor, which I needed to power the electromagnet protecting my heart without poisoning my blood, as the previous arc reactor had been. Creating a miniature accelerator in my basement lab, I was able to synthesize the new element, upgrade the design of the arc reactor to clean my blood, and construct a new armour suit using the new reactor in time for some good old ass kicking...I guess in a roundabout way...it was his way of caring". _

"_And your mother?" Loki asked._

"_She died in an accident many years ago," Tony finished off the rum in his glass. Loki stared at him for several minutes before the poured the last of the rum into Tony's glass. _

"_What is this...arc reactor? You mentioned it several times," Loki questioned._

"_Each of my Iron Man suits is fitted with their own arc reactors and I have a large scale version of the reactor that powers my factory. The arc reactor I have in my chest protects my heart. The one I was using before was slowly poisoning me with palladium however, after I successfully developed a new element, I no longer have to worry about my own creation killing me. I'm also hoping to use the new arc technology to develop another large scale version of the reactor to power a Stark Tower in New York City for a over a year with clean energy," Tony finished off the rum. _

"I told you all of that?" Tony asked in disbelief. He and Loki had decided to move their conversation over to the lounge that was sitting in the room. The room overall was nothing special. Three of the walls were painted white while one was painted a dark green colour. There were several grey couches positioned around a small wooden table with a baboon patterned rug underneath it and there were several wooden tables with a vase containing flowers that matched the room's colour pattern.

Loki smirked, "Turns out when you have a lot to drink, your lips start running. Now do you want to hear the rest?".

"I'm starting to get the feeling I really don't want to know the rest but continue anyway," Tony groaned.

"_So...what exactly are you tinman?" the empty rum bottle disappeared from Loki's hand and a new bottle appeared in his hand._

_Tony blinked, "I'm human". _

"_I know your human but...there's something...more," Loki studied the mortal before him, "What are you underneath that suit?"._

"_Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony chuckled. _

_Loki raised an eyebrow, "Playboy?"._

"_A man who is devoted to the pursuit of pleasurable activities," Tony explained before drinking the rum of his rum, "Such as this...but with women". _

"_I see," Loki muttered to himself before he asked, "What is a philanthropist?"._

_Tony took a sip of rum, "Someone who loves humanity". _

"_How interesting". _

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Tony commented.

"Just wait human," Loki smirked, "It's getting to the fun bit soon".

"_When you said you were a genius...what exactly makes you one?" Loki asked._

_Tony smiled, "I'm an engineering prodigy. I built my first circuit board when I was four years old and an engine at six. I graduated from MIT summa cum laude at 17 and became CEO of Stark Industries at 21. Pretty good if you ask me". Loki and Tony sat in silence for a few minutes; Loki kept pouring more rum into his glass and Tony kept drinking it._

"_I have reached a conclusion," Loki suddenly said._

"_And what conclusion is that?" Tony asked._

_A smirk appeared on Loki's face, "I've always wanted a pet and you amuse me greatly human". _

_Tony stared at him with a blank expression, "I'm glad I amuse you and everything but how does this relate to wanting a pet?"._

"_You'll be my new pet," Loki explained, "Your everything I want all rolled up into one package". _

_Loki suddenly disappeared and reappeared next to Tony, "Smart, witty, arrogant to a small extent but I can over look that flaw since it causes me great amusement"._

_He placed his hand underneath Tony's chin and turned his face left and right, "You're visually appealing as well". _

_Tony brushed his hand away, "I'm not your pet Loki"._

"_Tell me," Loki asked as he trailed a hand up Tony's leg, "How you ever been with a man before?"._

"_What?" Tony asked in disbelief._

_Loki lent forward and whispered into his ear, "Have you ever been with a man before tinman?"._

_Tony quickly stood up, "Woah! Listen here Boney. I thought I was your pet, not that I'm admitting I am, but people don't do that to their pets"._

"_I'll take that as a no," Loki smirked, "It is not uncommon for Gods or Goddess from my world to take natives from other worlds and have a sexual relationship with them," Loki stood up and slowly back Tony into a corner, "You mortal...you have managed to peek my interest in you. Therefore, I shall make you my pet since you continue to amuse so"._

"_I'd really rather not be a pet thank you very much," Tony muttered. All the rum he had been drinking was starting to have an effect. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and his vision started going blurry. _

"_You don't have much of a choice. I am your master now...and who knows," Loki whispered as he ran a hand towards Tony's lower region, "I may become more"._

"You did what!" Tony shouted.

Loki chuckled, "Oh hush. I didn't touch you after you passed out. Which by the way, took a lot of self control on my part. I simply carried you to bed and tucked you in like any good owner would".

"I'm not gay," Tony quickly said, "We are not having any form of a relationship".

"Male or female; people from Asgard don't really care about the gender of our pets...as long as they entertain us and the sex is good, that's all that really matters," Loki lent against the couch and smirked at Tony's dumbfound expression.

Oh this was going to be a very long night for Tony.

* * *

**Chapter Inspiration:** Loki/Tony || Your ℓσνє is яєνєηgє by JustAnotherPhan

**There it is everyone! Some of the information is taken from outside sources but we now know why Loki is interested in Tony...and we had a little bit of contact between the two *fan girl squeal***

**Anyway, any feedback or comments would be awesome but I'm really hoping a lot of people answer the two ironfrost questions *wink* *wink***

**Ironfrost Questions:** What do you think Master Loki is going to do to his pet Tony?  
What do you think Master Loki is going to make his pet Tony do?

**Have a great day/night and I'll see you next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! First off, a big thank you to:  
Kowy  
TheWritingMonster  
HeartsNaruto  
kitkatthevampirelover92  
joeperrysbabe  
KairacahraFlower Goddess  
H. Lokidottir  
jay j beatbox  
Guest 1  
Unicornkatt  
Guest 2  
Guest 3  
CherryYume  
Thor's-Wife-4ever**

**Well get straight into this one. Quick point, this chapter may be a tad boring but its the lead up to what happens next!**

* * *

"You mentioned Pepper...how much did I tell you about that?" Tony sighed in exhaustion. He had come to the conclusion that while he had a God living in his house...he should really stop drinking.

"Oh not much," Loki smirked, "Only how you and her were in a relationship and she went and slept with someone else. Her ex-boyfriend I believe...and didn't you also tell me he was a reporter? That's right...and how Pepper told him several company secrets that he published in his next article. But don't worry, that's all you told me".

Tony stared at him in shock. He really told him all that. Everything was true. In the couple's relationship, Tony had never slept or looked at another woman. Pepper admitted that after she and Tony had a fight, she went to the local pub where she met her ex. They started chatting and many drinks later, she had not only disclosure important company information, she had also slept with the man. Pepper, being as sweet as she is, couldn't bear the guilt so she told Tony and it completely shattered his heart and his trust in her. Hence why the two only have a professional relationship.

"I didn't tell you anything else did I?" Tony asked.

"Maybe," Loki's smirk got wider, "Maybe not".

"Urgh. Not in the mood. I'm going to go and entertain my guests before I go and drink so much that I forget we ever had this conversation. So stay here. I mean it Loki. Don't leave this room. The last thing I need is to answer questions about you," Tony explained, staring at Loki with no emotion on his face.

"I promise tinman," Loki mocked. Tony scoffed before he left the room.

"My poor tinman. I am the God of Lies. Why would I keep that promise when I can have so much fun with you?".

"Great party Mr Stark! Fantasy world as the theme, absolutely brilliant!" a random man said as he shook Tony's hand.

"I'm glad you like it," Tony replied with a smile.

The man chuckled, "Like it? Try love it! This is probably the one charity ball I ever look forward to going to".

"Wonderful to hear. Don't forget to donate big and I'll catch you later," Tony gave him a pat on the back before he walked away.

"You do this all night?" a voice beside him asked. Tony spun around and glared at the person. Loki raised his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?" Tony hissed.

"You did...but I don't take orders from my pet," Loki smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Back onto the pet thing. I already told you, I'm not your pet".

"I'm sure we have already had this conversation...or does my dear pet need a reminding?" Loki taunted him.

"Shut up Boney," Tony groaned. When Loki didn't reply, Tony looked at him and was surprised to see the God staring intently at a blank spot in the room.

A confused look appeared on Tony's face, "What are you doing?".

The God didn't reply but after a few moments nodded before he looked at Tony, "What did you say dear?".

"Dear? Oh hell no. I need more wine for this," Tony started looking around for a waiter.

"Perhaps I could help Mr Stark," a voice said. Tony and Loki both turned around and saw a man in his late thirties with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white suit. Loki mentally groaned. He did not understand how his pet could do this time and time again. When he and Thor had to attend feasts, they never had to entertain all the guests; they gave their greetings to a select few and that was it. His pet had to talk to everyone as it was considered 'polite' according to the orange haired mortal called Pepper. The God tuned out of the meaningless conversation as he had heard Tony say it several times already with numerous other people and was brought eventually bought back to reality when the unknown man handed Tony a glass of wine.

The man raised his glass, "To the success of our companies".

"I'll drink to that," Tony tapped his glass against the man's before the two took a sip.

"It's been wonderful talking to you Mr Stark but I most go. You're not the only company contract that I have to suck up to," the man laughed as he gave Tony a pat on the back and walked off.

"Please tell me this is almost over," Loki whined.

Tony sighed, "Stop whining and go back to the room".

"If you insist," Loki lent forward and whispered into his ear, "I'll be eagerly waiting".

Tony's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it!".

"Of course my dear".

* * *

Overall, the charity ball had been a success. Millions of dollars had been donated to various charities and Stark Industries had several new contracts. Tony was very pleased with him. Not only had the night gone over well, ignoring the God issue, but he had kept his drinking to a minimum; the first time in months. He was about to go to bed when he chest started throbbing, almost as if someone was squeezing his chest. Tony hissed in pain as he dragged himself to the bathroom, hoping to get some medication to stop it. He quickly took his shirt off and stared in the mirror in disbelief. There were several hair thin black veins crawling out of the arc reactor underneath his skin.

"What the?" he whispered as he slowly raised a hand before placing it on one of the black veins. When he fingers made contact, pain shot through his chest causing Tony to hiss in agony and quickly draw his hand back. He looked in the mirror and watched in horror as the black veins slowly started getting thicker. The veins finally stopped growing but they were now as big as Tony's thumb.

"What's happening? Lo-," he was suddenly cut off when a sharp pain went through the arc reactor. He collapsed to the floor and his body started shaking uncontrollably.

Loki appeared in the mirror, "What is all this nois-Tony!". He disappeared from the mirror and reappeared in the bathroom. He knelt next to Tony, who was still shaking wildly, and his eyes scanned his body, trying desperately to find the cause of his pet's pain. He's eyes stopped on the black veins growing out of the arc reactor and he clenched his fists in anger.

"What in the name of seven realms?" he rolled Tony onto his back and held his hand over the arc reactor. Loki started whispering a chant and his hand started glowing bright yellow. Tony, who had passed out ages ago due to the pain, moaned softly but did not wake up. The veins slowly started shrinking in size before they disappeared without a trace. Loki stayed there for about an hour until he made sure Tony's body was completely free of whatever it was that was causing him trouble. He scanned his pet's body once more before he waved his hand and a tracksuit appeared on Tony's body. Loki carefully picked him up and walked to the bedroom before Tony placed him on the bed. The God waved his hand again and the sheets pulled themselves out from underneath Tony before they settled on top of him, tucking him in tightly. Loki sighed in relief as he watched Tony's peaceful face.

"Now time to find out who dared messed with my pet," Loki muttered to himself before he disappeared.

Loki used his powers to temporary create a time hole which he used to travel back in time to the Stark charity ball. He was like a ghost; invisible to the human eye. He walked through the people until he found himself and Tony. The other Loki made eye contact and his eyes widened in surprise. Loki smirked and placed his finger in front of his lips, signalling the other Loki to not talk or approach him. The other Loki hesitantly nodded and began to ignore him. Now that that issue had been dealt with, Loki went back to business. He watched everyone who approached the two but he also kept an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a man in his late thirties wearing a white suit with short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes walk into the corner of the room with two wine glasses. The man one down on a nearby table before he pulled out a small vile of red liquid and poured it into the wine glass. The wine turned black and bubbled slightly before it returned to its normal colouring. Loki watched as the man picked the other wine glass up and made his way towards Tony and the other Loki. He engaged Tony in conversation before he handed Tony the glass which he had poured the liquid into. Bingo. Tony and the man shared a toast before each drunk some of the wine. The man said his goodbyes and left the two, Loki following right behind him. He needed to know the identity of this man. How dare he think he could harm Loki's belongings and not pay for it.

"Richard? Richard Wilston is that you?" someone called out. The man stopped and looked towards the caller. Little did the mortal know he had made a critical mistake that would cost him dearly. Loki now knew his name. He was ready to hunt and get his revenge.

* * *

Richard Wilston paced his hotel room nervously. He still couldn't believe he had done what he did. He poisoned billionaire Tony Stark. Richard was confident he wouldn't get caught; he covered all his tracks. However, he had a gut feeling that he was going to pay severely for what he had done.

"Stop doing this to yourself Richard," he muttered to himself, "You're not going to get caught".

"I beg to differ," a voice said. Richard yelped in surprise and quickly spun around to come face to face with a very pissed off God.

"W-Who are you?" Richard stuttered, "H-How did you get in here without me hearing you?".

"I am Loki of Asgard and you have touched something you should not have," Loki grabbed Richard by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"W-W-What? I didn't touch a-anything that b-b-belonged to you," the man whimpered in fear.

"You truly are pathetic mortal," Loki hissed, "You injured my pet and you will pay dearly for your crime".

"Look dude! I only hurt Tony Stark! I didn't harm your p-," he was suddenly cut off when Loki pressed his free hand to his forehead and whispered a chant. Richard's eyes widened as he opened his mouth in a silent scream and his body started twitching. He stayed like this for several minutes before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body stopped moving.

Loki smirked in satisfaction and dropped the body, "That was a new spell I was working on. It causes the victims to live their worst nightmares over and over again until the body cannot handle it anymore and destroys itself. I'm glad to see it worked. Thank you for volunteering".

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by blackness. He tried to sit up but stopped when he felt pain erupt in his chest. Remembering everything that had happened, he quickly looked down and was surprised to see everything was back to normal. There were no black veins, bloody skin or even a scratch on his chest. The arc reactor appeared to be fine as well.

"Your awake," Loki said as he walked into the room, "How do you feel?".

"Like crap," Tony groaned. Loki waved his hand and a glass of water appeared. He passed the glass to him and Tony scoffed it all down, not realising how thirsty he was.

"That's to be expected. I had to use very complex magic to heal you," Loki took the empty glass out of his hands.

"Do you know what caused it?" Tony asked as he ran his fingers over his now perfect skin.

"That man, Richard Wilston, poisoned you at the charity ball. He found an element that reacts with the one your arc reactor is made out of and well...you saw firsthand the effects of it," Loki explained, his face had no trace of any emotion but his eyes burned with something Tony couldn't identify.

Tony stared at him, "How do you know it was him?".

A smirk appeared on Loki's face but his eyes remained the same, "I'm very thorough with my research pet".

"That bastard," Tony growled before he sighed, "It's going to be hard to get him arrested. Wilston always manages to cover his tracks". He tried to get out of bed but his body was so weakened by everything that had happened he collapsed back onto the mattress.

Loki chuckled as he sat next to him on the bed and began stroking his head, "Don't worry about him. I've already dealt with the issue".

Tony went to protest but Loki placed a finger on his lips, "Sleep. Regain your strength pet". Loki lent forward and kissed his forehead before he stood up.

"Yuck," Tony groaned and wiped his forehead with the back of his head.

Loki smirked, "Don't worry pet. In due time you will come to love and treasure those kisses".

"Doubt it...and for the record, I'm not your pet," Tony muttered, his tiredness could be clearly heard in his voice. Loki watched him silently and waited until Tony was completely asleep.

"You will be mine," Loki brushed a few strands of hair out of Tony's face and kissed his forehead once more, his lips stayed there several moments longer than necessary, before he left his dear pet to rest.

* * *

**In conclusion ladies and gentlemen, you mess with Tony, you die. On a side note though, how sweet was that! Loki went and killed someone because he hurt Tony. AAAWWW! **

**Heads up everyone, the rating will change to M next chapter *wink* *wink***

**Chapter Inspiration:** Stranger In A Strange Land - [Tony/Loki] by DisneyOverdose

**Ironfrost Question:** Last time, who's on top?


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank:  
Guest 1  
kitkatthevampirelover92  
Guest 2  
Chance13  
Guest 3  
HeartsNaruto  
Guest 4  
Guest 5  
sexysidney  
yuki-souma  
joeperrysbabe  
Guest 6  
H. Lokidottir  
SceneNeko  
Guest 7  
KairacahraFlower Goddess  
Guest 8  
Guest 9  
hypersreak  
jay j beatbox  
Guest 10  
Guest 11  
Thenamesapun  
LibraLoki**  
**MustacheBuddiesXD  
Legolas-Thor-Avenge**

**Sorry for not posting sooner, my internet has been acting up but never fear, the public library is here (which was really awkward when I was editing this chapter)!**

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of pitch black. He slowly sat up before he groaned softly when he felt a tinge of pain go through his body. The pain was quite dull but it still caused him discomfort.

"Are you still in pain?" a voice asked, "I suppose I was a bit rough last night". Tony quickly spun and shouted in surprise when he saw Loki laying on his bed without a shirt on. His chest was surprising muscular but the paleness severely contrasted with his black hair, black pants and green eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed Bon-," he was cut off when Loki's mouth pushed forcefully against his own. Loki waved his hand and Tony was suddenly slammed against the bed by an unknown power and his hands were pinned to the headrest by an invisible force. Loki smirked at him and crawled on top of his body. Tony started bucking his hips trying to get Loki off so Loki pinned them down by sitting on them. With another wave of the hand, every piece of clothing on Tony's body disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Tony tried to free his arms. Loki placed his hands on Tony's chest and started to slowly run them downwards.

"Admiring the view," Loki whispered before he crashed his lips back onto his pet's. Tony felt Loki's tongue dancing across his tightly closed lips, practically begging for entrance. Tony let Loki's tongue behind his lips and fought for dominance with his own tongue. However, he was no match for a God as Loki's tongue quickly overpowered his.

Tony groaned in annoyance and he could feel Loki's smirk against his lips, "Foolish pet. Thinking he could overpower his master". He sucked on Tony's tongue before his teeth grazed over it as he released it. Loki broke apart from the kiss and started sucking on Tony's jaw line before he ran his tongue down his neck.

"Why am I the only still wearing clothes," Tony panted.

Loki paused and slowly drew back, "I can't have my pet displeased now can I?". He snapped his fingers and his pants vanished into thin air. Tony gasped softly when he felt Loki's cock make contact with his own. Loki started moving his hips back and forth causing Tony to start moaning as his cock got harder.

"Damn it Loki! Hurry up and screw me," he groaned. The God smirked as lent down and kissing him once more.

"Patience pet," he whispered in his ear. Loki rolled off him before he got in between Stark's legs and placed a leg on each of his shoulders. He lowered his head down to Tony's cocked and licked the shaft. Loki then took the head of the cock into his mouth and began to suck on it as well as twirl his tongue around it.

"Please release my hands," Tony begged him. Loki waved his hand and Tony's hands were freed from their imprisonment. He grabbed Loki's hair and shoved his head further down his cock.

"Suck harder," Tony said and then began to buck his hips causing Loki to gag slightly as he wasn't expecting it. Loki's moved his hands from Tony's legs to his hips and tightened his grip; holding Tony firmly in place. He then heard Tony let out a loud moan and knew he was about to reach his climax so he started sucking harder and swirled his tongue around quicker.

"Fuck! Loki!" Tony moaned as he arched his back and cummed into the God's mouth.

Tony's eyes snapped opened. His bedroom was silent and pitch black. He slowly turned his head to the left, half expecting to see Loki but no one was there. He looked to the right as well but no one else was there. Tony slowly sat up and groaned in annoyance when he realised he had a hard on.

"Cold shower for me I guess," he muttered to himself before he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and got undressed as he waited for the temperature to be perfect. Tony still couldn't believe what he had dreamed about. He got a hard on, not because he was dreaming of a Victoria Secret Angel, but because of a God...a MALE God. He knew he wasn't gay. Tony Stark was a PLAYBOY. He slept with woman left and right and he had no trouble getting an eructation so why did he get one over a dream with a guy? He didn't understand it. He rested his forehead against the wall and let the water crush onto his back, the dream playing over and over again in his head.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself when he released he was getting turned on, "Fuck". He slowly lowered his left hand and wrapped it around his cock before he started tugging on it softly. Tony closed his eyes and he could picture Loki with him in the shower on his knees sucking him off. No matter how many tries he tried to imagine someone else, Loki would always reappear.

"Ah ah," Tony moaned softly as he kept jerking himself off. He continued this for several minutes until he finally cummed all over the tiled wall. Tony quickly grabbed the shower head and washed the liquid off the wall and once he made sure it was all gone, he placed the shower head back into its original position and continued to shower.

* * *

Tony rubbed his eyes, hoping it would wake him up. Even after a shower, he was still tired.

'Damn dream' he thought bitterly.

"Did you not sleep well pet?" Loki asked as he appeared in the room.

Tony groaned, "Not in the mood Boney".

"Such a cold attitude towards your master," Loki shook his head in disappointment, "I don't know if I should give you your gift after that".

Tony froze and slowly turned to look at the God, "Gift?". Loki chuckled at his pet's reaction. He pulled out a small green box wrapped in a black bow and tossed it to Tony. Tony easily caught it but he didn't open it straight away; he instead looked at it with a blank expression.

"Oh don't worry. It's 97% human cruelty free," Loki sat down next to him.

Tony looked at him, "And what's the 3%?".

"Nothing to worry about; just my silver tongue," Loki smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes, "That in itself is enough reason for concern".

"Enough of the talking, open your gift". Tony stared at Loki for a couple of moments before he slowly turned his gaze back to the box in his hands.

'How bad can it be' Tony thought to himself. He tugged on the black ribbon and the bow undid itself before it fell into his lap.

"Oh hurry up. Here, let me help you," Loki waved his hand and the green wrapping paper disappeared.

"Someone's impatient," Tony muttered as he opened the lid of the box. His eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. Sitting in the box was a black choker with a sliver plate in the middle and the words _Property of Loki_ engraved on it.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tony asked in shock.

"Do you like it?" Loki purred into his ear, "Turn it over".

Tony, thinking the situation couldn't possible get any worst, turned the choker over and his mouth dropped opened in horror.

_If found, please return to Stark Tower_.

* * *

**So things are starting to heat up! Can't stay and chat long because I have to go to work but I can't wait to read about all your reactions!**

**Chapter Inspiration:** [FrostIron] I'm too numb to feel right now [Tony/Loki] by SakeruTama

**Ironfrost Question:** What song do you think suits Tony and Loki as a couple?

**Quick note, to my readers in Amercia, HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY!**

**To my readers in Australia, GO THE MAROONS!**

**To my readers around the world, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I will be updating sometime tomorrow as well because I'm so excited about the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers! First off, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have caught a terrible cold and have been too ill to write. Still not feeling the best but I couldn't help myself because I came up with this really cool idea and I couldn't leave you guys hanging. So, against my better judgement, I wrote this chapter up and now my eyes are really hurting so I'm off to bed :)**

**A big thanks to:  
Guest 1  
TheWritingMonster  
scintillatingshards  
Unicornkatt  
Guest 2  
Guest 3  
LivLifeForever  
sexysidney  
MustacheBuddiesXD  
tknoir1101  
HeartsNaruto  
MyDreamsToYou  
SceneNeko  
kitkatthevampirelover92  
H. Lokidottir  
Legolas-Thor-Avenge  
Aruyn  
Guest 4  
NotSorry  
LibraLoki  
Guest 5  
Guest 6  
Guest 7  
AlwaysElements**

* * *

"If found please return to Stark Tower...what the hell is this Loki?" Tony demanded.

Loki smirked, "Just me being a good owner. I know you tend to get a bit too drunk at times and I worry that you could get lost. Now, I don't have to worry as someone will return you to me".

"But why Stark Tower? You don't live here," Tony muttered in annoyance.

Loki chuckled, "Actually my sweet, I do. You're just in denial. I hear that's not a healthy thing for humans".

"What am I in denial about?" Tony asked, curious to hear what the God had to say.

Loki lent towards him and whispered into his ear, "The impact I have on your life. You dream of me. You wish to be my lover in every way. You summoned me and I am quite enjoying myself here. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon".

"Dream of you? Lover? I don't want to be your lover but how did you know about...you know...the dream," Tony looked at Loki in suspicion.

"I simply showed you your heart's desire," Loki relaxed back into the couch.

Tony's eyes widened in shock, "Woah, woah. That was not my heart's desire. My heart's desire is to sleep with several playboy bunnies or Victoria Secret Models...not you".

"Whatever you say pet". Tony scoffed and looked at the choker once more. Still not quite believing that Loki had actually gotten it for him.

"Well...put it on," Loki ordered.

Tony looked at him in disbelief, "There is no way that I'm putting that on".

Loki sighed, "Oh come on my sweet pet. I went through all the trouble of getting it for you".

"And that was really nice and everything but I'm not wearing it," Tony placed the lid back on the box. Loki stared at him for a few seconds before he waved his hand.

Tony went to stand up but his body didn't move, "What the...Loki what did you do?".

"Nothing serious...I just temporary froze your body," Loki smirked as took the lid of the box and carefully picked up the choker inside. He stood up and walked behind Tony before he lent forward and started kissing from the base of his neck up to just underneath his ear.

"Don't move," the God teased as he undid the choker before he placed it around Tony's neck and clipped the ends together.

He took a step back and admired his work, "It looks perfect on you pet; just like I thought it would". Tony reached and tried to take the choker off...but it wouldn't unclip.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered as he tried to undo it once again.

"I might have forgotten to mention that I put a spell on the choker so it would only be removed if I did it," Loki smirked.

"Of course you put a spell on it," Tony groaned, "Sometimes I wish you would just disappear".

Loki cupped Tony's cheek with his left hand, "I know you don't mean that".

"Whatever floats your boat," Tony muttered. Before he could say anything else, Loki lent forward and gently kissed his lips.

"Be a good boy while I'm away," Loki said before he disappeared. Tony sat there in silence and slowly raised his left hand to his lips. They were tingling. A look of confusion appeared on his face, why did his lips feel so cold...and why was his heart beating so fast?

* * *

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner," Tony said as a large transparent screen appeared in front of him, "JARVIS".

"Yes sir," JARVIS replied.

"Google Loki," Tony ordered. The Google home screen come into view before Loki's name materialised in the search engine and several links appeared.

"What are you doing," Loki asked as he appeared on the computer screen.

"I'm googling you," he replied.

Loki looked confused, "Googling? Is this some God you mortals worship?".

"For some people yes. Google answers most of life mysterious...and so does Wikipedia now that I think about it," Tony said as he used his finger to press several links, including one from Wikipedia.

"Have fun with that," Loki disappeared.

"Oh I will".

* * *

It was around 2am when Tony finished his research. He was exhausted but in the end, he believed it was worth it. There was a stack of information about a God called Loki. All he had to do now was figure out how much of it was real...and there was only really one way to find out. However, Tony dismissed the idea of seeing the God at such an early hour and decided he would worry about it at a later in the morning.

_SMASH!_

It sounded like glass breaking. Tony quickly stood up and rushed towards the sound's location which he discovered came from the bathroom. He threw the door open and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, was Loki.

"Loki! What happened?" Tony asked as he hurried to the God's side, studying the damage. Loki didn't response. He had several scratches all over his face and body as well as numerous different sized bruises. The God's clothes were torn and there was a large cut on Loki's chest, Tony believed to be the cause of all the blood, almost as if he had been attacked with a large knife.

"Crap," Tony muttered as he placed his fingers against the God's neck, hoping to find a pulse. When his fingers made contact with Loki's neck, his eyes snapped opened. However, instead of being their usual greenness, they were bright red. Tony quickly pulled his hand back and stared at Loki in a mixture of shock, confusion and uncertainty. Loki's eyes slowly drifted to Tony.

"Pet...what are you...staring at?" Loki's winced as he spoke. It appeared he had internal damage as well. His skin suddenly started turning blue and the temperature in the room rapidly decreased.

"What happened?" Tony whispered, his breath turning into frost. The God stared at him for a few moments before he closed his eyes and his body vanished. Tony sat there looking at the spot Loki had just been. He wouldn't have believed what had happened if not for the massive pool of blood and the shattered mirror.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself before sighing deeply and started to clean up the mess. Once everything had been cleaned up, he poured himself a glass of rum before he looked into the bar's mirror.

"Loki," he called out. The God didn't appear.

"Loki," Tony tried again and as before, nothing happened. He quickly drunk the rum and placed the empty glass on the bench top.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered before shouting, "Master!". Tony prepared himself for Loki to appear and tease him about referring to him as his master...but he never showed.

"Good. He's left," he laughed but inside he was a mess. Tony was very concerned about Loki. From what he gathered, Loki (not completely sure if it was the real one or a fake one) came out of the mirror and was either injured before or after he came out. Why he was worried about the God, he did not know. In the end, he decided he would go to bed and address the issue after a few hours sleep.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch in silence. It had 8 days since he had heard or even seen Loki. He was now beyond concerned; he was in a full blown panic. However, what annoyed him the most was he didn't even know why. Loki had done nothing but get on his nerves since day one, put a choker on him that he couldn't remove (he had tried several times and used many, many different items to try and remove it; none being successful) and kissed him. Now that he's gone, Tony should be celebrating...but he wasn't. He pushed the issue to the back of his head once again before he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through the newspaper. Tony had spent most of his days at home either working, reading the newspaper (which he had incredibly boring unless it was about him or one of his competitors), avoiding human contact because of a certain item around his neck or reviewing the information he found out about Loki.

"Hello my sweet," a voice said right next to him. Tony jumped in surprised and quickly looked in the direction where the voice orientated from; he knew who belonged to that voice.

"Did you have fun praying to your Google?" Loki taunted him. He was standing on the other side of the couch and appeared to be perfectly fine.

Tony scoffed, "I wasn't praying, I was searching. About you in fact. But never mind that, where have you been? You appear in my bathroom covered in blood before disappearing and I don't see or hear from you for 8 days". Loki walked over and stood in front of him.

"I had no idea you missed me that much," Loki rubbed Tony's check with the back of his hand, "Had I known, I would have come back faster".

Tony slapped his hand away, "Stop messing with me Loki. What the hell happened? What are you coming back from?".

A dark look appeared on Loki's face, "Be very careful about your actions pet. You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood since I haven't seen you in so long but make no mistake...if you ever raise your hand or voice at me again, it will not be pleasant. Do you understand?". For once, Tony didn't have a smart comeback. The tone Loki used...something had happened. He wasn't as playful as before. Deciding it was in his best interest to please the God, Tony nodded his head in understanding.

The darkness completely disappeared and a smirk appeared on his face, "Good. Now that that's out of the way my dear pet, if you wanted to know more about your master all you had to do was ask instead of asking your Google God...but it does touch my heart that you want to know more about your owner". Loki sat down next to him.

"Sure," Tony muttered as he moved as far away on the couch as he possibly could, "Whatever you say. Can I ask you a few questions or will I need to get you drunk as a skunk for you to answer them?".

"I do not understand this skunk you speak of but I will answer your questions since you were such a good boy and haven't tried to take your collar off," Loki purred as he stroked the choker around Tony's neck.

'Tried and failed so many times it's not even funny' Tony thought to himself.

"Are you an Asgardian prince?" Tony asked.

Loki paused, "Now how do you know that?".

"The power of Google. Next question," Tony began, trying not to get distracted when Loki placed his hand on his knee and started rubbing it, "Are you the God of Mischief from Norse Mythology?".

"I am the God of Mischief and Lies...but I do not know if I relate to your human's Norse Mythology. Humans did worship us but I do not know what race your people call them," Loki replied and ran his hand up Tony's leg.

"Why did your skin turn blue and your eyes turn red?" Tony asked.

"Skip. Next question," Loki said.

Tony's eyes widened in disbelief, "You can't skip a question".

"I'm am your God and your master, I can do whatever I want," Loki smirked.

"Fine then...but at least tell me everything about you and what happened that night," Tony gasped as Loki's hand was dangerously near his groin.

Loki lent forward before whispering in his ear, "And why would I do that pet?".

"Because I have a right to know who you are and what happened in case something like that occurs again," Tony stared at him.

The God didn't say anything for a few moments and just studied Tony's face. Finally, after what felt like hours to Tony, Loki said, "I'll tell you on one condition".

"That would be?".

Tony couldn't quite identify the emotion in Loki's eyes as he whispered, "If you give me your innocence".

* * *

**I loved writing the last sentence! Anyway, as I mentioned before, I'm not feeling well at all so I'm going back to bed (that would also explain any mistakes/grammar errors). I look forward to reading your feedback and see you all in the next chapter (hopefully I'll get better soon so I can write it).**

**Chapter Inspiration:** FrostIron (Tony/Loki) - Victims of Love by flyingpardin

**Ironfrost Question:** What do you think Tony's reply will be?


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my dears! I'm back in action and fully healthy (while I've been sick, I watched HBO's Game of Thrones – holy crap! This show is amazing!)! On another note, my plan for this story is to update at least twice a week (since life for me will get very, very busy starting tomorrow so I can't update as regularly - so sad). **

**My thanks to Unicornkatt, SceneNeko, whenthesunlight-dies, KairacahraFlower Goddess, Jayden Aly, xXDeidara-chanXx, Guest 1, LibraLoki, Aruyn, HeartsNaruto, JadeBlueIvy, Kokoroyume, Kowy, AnimeWolf524, kitkatthevampirelover92, joeperrysbabe, Guest 2, Charles S. Bridge, hmbcottrell, H. Lokidottir, FluffieTeddie, yuki-souma and Legolas-Thor-Avenge! Each one of you are amazing and thank you so much for your touching reviews.**

* * *

"My innocence?" Tony asked in disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?".

Loki tilted his head to the side, "What am I talking about? Think really hard Tony. I'm sure you'll get it".

Tony sat there for several moments, pounding over what the God said.

'Innocence...it's not like I'm a virgin or anything' Tony thought. He suddenly froze.

"Oh hell no! You didn't mean what I think you did...right?" Tony's stared at him in horror.

Loki smirked, "Yes my dear".

Tony's face went blank, "Make some wine or rum appear. I am way to sober for this conversation".

A glass of wine appeared in Loki's and he held it towards Tony, "Here you go darling".

Tony snatched it off him and quickly drunk it down, "That's wonderful...now I have no idea what you mean by my innocence. I've had sex with so many women it's ridiculous". Wine suddenly appeared in the empty glass and Tony took another sip.

'A glass that will never run out of wine...I like it' Tony thought.

"But didn't you just say you did?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I lied," Tony answered as he took another sip of wine.

"Tell me pet," Loki crossed his legs and placed an arm over the back of the couch, "Have you ever had anal sex?".

Tony started chocked on the wine he was drinking and started coughing harshly before he finally managed to say, "What?".

"Anal sex," Loki repeated, "You know how it works my sweet pet. When a man puts his-".

"I know what it is!" Tony quickly cut him off, "Damn I'm not drunk enough for this conversation".

"That is the innocence I want," Loki waved his hand and the glass disappeared from Tony's hand, "And I would very much like you sober for the rest of the conversation".

"Oh crap," Tony cursed.

"Come here my dear...and sit next to me," Loki motioned for him to come forward. Tony suddenly flew across the couch and landed next to Loki.

Loki placed a hand on Tony's lap, "Well, do we have a deal? In exchange for your innocence, I'll tell you everything about me".

"On second thought," Tony removed his hand, "I'm not that desperate to know. I'll just Google you some more and find another way to find out if it's true or not".

Loki sighed, "Pity".

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Loki suddenly said, "You know, I could have sex with you regardless of whether you wanted to or not".

Tony froze before he slowly turned to the God, "I'm very well aware of that".

Loki smirked, "I'm glad because I'm going to wait until you come to me. Just imagine how rewarding it will be when you beg me to take you".

"Never gonna happen," Tony quickly retorted.

"We'll see. I am quite the charmer," Loki stroked Tony's face, "And I am a very patient man".

* * *

"I feel like pizza tonight," Tony suddenly announced.

Loki, who had been playing around with some of Tony's creations on the couch, stopped what he was doing and looked at him, "Pizza? What is this pizza you're talking about?".

"You've never had-oh that's right. God from another world," Tony sighed, "Oh poor Boney. That's it. You'll have some pizza with me". He pulled out his mobile and dialled a number.

"Hello Domino's Pizza how can I help you?" the operator, who sounded like a teenage boy, asked.

"Yes can I order one large Meat Lovers and...," Tony putted his mobile away from his ear and turned to Loki, "What do you want Boney?".

"I do not know what this Domino's Pizza is. Get something worthy of a God," Loki replied as he waved his hand and all the machines he was messing around with flew up into the air and placed themselves on the coffee table.

Tony stared at him as he placed the mobile back to his ear, "And one large Hawaiian". While Tony finished ordering the pizza, Loki laid down on the longue and stretched himself out like a cat before he closed his eyes. As much as he hated to admit, humans were very, very good at creating comfortable furniture and endless entertainment.

"Damn," Tony sighed in annoyance.

"What," Loki asked without opening his eyes.

"Due to some accident or something, they can't deliver the pizza...and no one else can get it," Tony groaned, "Damn Pepper for telling all the workers not to answer my calls after 5".

"Ah the woman with the orange hair," Loki smirked, "So she told your workers not to come to your calling. How interesting. This woman has much power".

"Yeah...but she does what she thinks is best for the company...and me," Tony picked up a jacket that was hanging over the back of a nearby chair, "Anyway, I need to go pick up the pizza so I'll be back in 20 minutes".

"Don't take too long pet".

* * *

"Unbelievable," Tony muttered to himself as he walked back to the apartment, "I should personally hire a guy to do things after hours for me. I swear as long as I live I am never going to get my pizzas myself".

The temperature had rapidly decreased and Tony regretted only wearing one jacket. He breathed out once more and saw frost appear, "Geez. By the time I get back I'll be lucky if the pizzas aren't frozen".

Tony picked up the pace before he pulled out his mobile, "JARVIS, show me the quickest way home".

"Certainly sir," JARVIS replied as a map appeared on his mobile screen, "The fastest route home has been highlighted".

"Thank you," Tony smirked as he changed his direction to follow the course. He walked for a few more minutes before he came across an alleyway.

"Really. An alleyway. Isn't this where all the bad stuff happens in the movies," Tony groaned in disbelief, "Screw it. I'm cold. Alleyway it is". He walked through the alleyway without any problems and was a block away from his house when a hooded man stepped in front of him.

"Mr Stark," the man said.

"Yes but unfortunately it's bloody cold and I want to get back to my heated apartment so you'll have to book an appointment," Tony side stepped around the man and continued walking.

"Mr Stark," the man called out.

Tony sighed before he turned around, "Like I said, call up my secretary tomorrow and book an appointment". The man suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed at Tony's chest.

"I don't have time for an appointment sir," the man mocked before he fired a shot.

The bullet hit the centre of his arc reactor and Tony smirked, "Sorry to disappoint but this is custom made glass. A simple bullet can't break it".

"Well it's good it's not a simple bullet then," the man smirked.

Tony's eyebrows frowned in confusion before widening in surprise when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What the?" he asked in bewilderment as he pulled his jacket and shirt open. The bullet was suck in the centre of the arc reactor and the glass was completely shattered. Blue liquid started leaking out through the cracked glass and Tony gasped in pain as he felt the arc reactor powering down. He felt his heart start pumping faster as shrapnel started entering it. The man turned around and ran away as Tony collapsed onto the sidewalk. Tony felt his heart gradually start slowing down and he felt his body shutting down as well. But the pain he was in was so bad that he thought it would make him pass out before he actually died.

"Crap," Tony hissed in pain, "I am so...never getting pizza...again".

Tony could feel his heart being destroyed by the shrapnel and he could feel himself on the verge of death.

He groaned in pain, "Damn".

He managed to roll onto his back and stared into the night sky, "I am so...going on holiday...after this".

Tony felt his eyes grow heavy and they slowly rolled to the back of his head before he finally passed out due to the pain.

* * *

**I know the chapter is really short but it was an important build up to the next chapter...and please don't kill me for leaving it there! **

**As I mentioned before, this story will be update at least twice a week (not sure which days)...but I will update more if I have time but you can grantee that there will be two updates. **

**Chapter Inspiration:** In Love With a Killer - [Tony/Loki] by DisneyOverdose

**Ironfrost Question:** Which pizza best suits Loki and Tony?


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here is the second update for the week. Yay! Anyway, sorry for the short length. I am running out of ideas so if you have any ideas/suggestions I would love to hear it.**

**On a more serious note, I watched The Dark Knight Rises and omg, it was amazing! But many of you would have heard about the massacre that took place at the Batman midnight premiere. I just wanted to say that all my thought and prayers go to the family and friends of those who were injured and killed. What is the world coming to that we can't even go to the movies anymore without worrying about madmen? **

**After watching a video by ItsJustSomeRandomGuy, I was so moved by his message that I felt like I had to pass it on to everyone. Life is short. We can be here one day and gone the next. Enjoy it. Hang out with friends. Chill with the family. And go watch a movie. Don't let fear rule how you live your life. If you were to die tomorrow, would you be happy with what you've done in your life so far? If not, start living life to it's fullest - go sky diving, eat that exotic food you always wanted to, do stuff that makes you smile. And most of all, treasure your family and treasure your friends. **

**On a happy note, I want to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers, favouriters and...readers (couldn't think of anything else)! Ironfrost forever!**

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes before he quickly shut them due to the lights overhead. His entire body was throbbing and it felt like he had been hit by a truck.

Memories of what had occurred flashed through his head, "May as well have been hit by a truck". Suddenly, the pain disappeared. It was like a switch had been turned off. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. Tony pulled himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at his chest and saw that the arc reactor was glowing like usual. There was no cracked glass or liquid stains on his chest. There were no cuts or bruises...his skin was flawless.

"What's going on?" Tony raised his hand and trailed his hand over the arc reactor, "Oh! I get it. I died and went to heaven".

He quickly sat up, the sheet falling off his body and pooled around his waist, "If this is heaven then where are my play boy bunnies?".

Loki suddenly appeared at the edge of his bed, "Hello pet".

Tony stared at him with a blank face, "Crap. I'm in hell".

"Oh don't say that," Loki crawled towards him, "After all the effort I had to go through to patch you up".

"Patch me up? So I'm still alive? Damn...no bunnies," Tony sighed.

Loki cupped Tony's chin, "These...playboy bunnies...are starting to get on my nerves. Why do they had such power over you? Why do you always want them?".

"Don't worry about it Boney," Tony said as he pulled the sheet away from his body. It was only then when he realised he was naked.

"Holy crap!" Tony yelled and quickly covered his waist with the sheet, "Why am I naked? I remember that I was definitely clothed when I was attacked!".

Loki sighed, "Calm down pet. You need to rest. You were badly injured when I found you". The God pushed Tony back onto the bed and pulled the sheet up over his chest.

"What happened? All I remembered was that I was attacked, my arc reactor started leaking and...nothing," Tony muttered.

Loki placed a hand on Tony's head and started stroking it, "I felt something was wrong. I traveled through several reflections and found your body laying on the side walk. You were barely alive. I took you back to the apartment and used my magic to help you to the best of my ability...and I had to do something else to save your life but we'll discuss this once you've rested".

Tony's eyes widened, "What did you do?".

"Sleep," Loki moved his hand to Tony's forehead before it started glowing green.

"What are you-," Tony stopped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell asleep. Loki slowly drew his hand away before he lent forward and kissed Tony's head. He stood up and stared at Tony's arc reactor that was glowing bright blue through the sheets. Loki waved his head and the overhead lights switched off. He placed his finger on the arc reactor and it started glowing green. Loki drew his hand away and the arc reactor continued to glow green before it slowly started turning back to blue.

"Now you have a piece of me in you," Loki whispered before he placed his hand back on the arc reactor and it turned green again.

* * *

Tony woke up and was once more greeted by the sight of his bedroom ceiling.

"Damn God," he muttered as he pulled himself upright before he raised his arms above his head and started stretching out his muscles.

"Your awake," Loki appeared in the bedroom mirror, "Good. Get dressed and meet me in the bar. We have a lot to discuss". The God disappeared.

"Well hello to you too," Tony got out of bed before he quickly dressed himself (because he didn't put it pasted Loki to appear in an item's reflection and watch him) and headed towards the bar. He strolled into the room and saw Loki sitting on the couch drinking wine from a glass.

"Your embracing human alcohol...I'm so proud," Tony chuckled as he sat next to the God, "How about making some appear for me?".

"No," Loki threw the glass up into the air and it disappeared.

"What's the point of having a God that can do anything if he doesn't do anything that I want? Anyway, at least tell me the pizza survived. I can live with nearly dying but I'll be extremely pissed if I didn't get my pizza after all that," Tony said.

Loki smirked, "Unfortunately, the pizza didn't make it".

Tony stared at him for a few moments before he groaned, "The poor pizza! It was just waiting to be taken home and eaten! Oh what a cruel world".

"Stop being so dramatic. You remind of my half wit brother," Loki hissed.

"Ah, if my research is correct, your brother is Thor, God of Thunder?" Tony asked.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Yes my dear pet".

"Again with the nicknames," Tony sighed, "Anyway, what do we need to discuss?".

"When I found you...you were at death's door. Honestly, I didn't even think I would be able to get you back to the apartment in time. The wounds you had...and all the blood on you...it's incredible you were even still breathing when I got you back here," Loki paused for a few moments before he continued, "I had to use very powerful magic to heal your wounds but it wasn't enough. You were to close to death and since your body is only human, my magic wasn't going to heal you in time".

"Crap. Why do I have a very, very bad feeling about what your going to say next?" Tony stared at the God, waiting for him to continue.

Loki remained silent for a few moments before he finally said, "In order to save you pet...I had to give you some of me".

"You what?" Tony shouted, "You mean I have God koodies inside of me?". Loki waved his hand and Tony mouth suddenly slammed shut. Tony tried to open it but no matter what he did, it just wouldn't open.

"That's much better. You were starting to get on my nerves pet," Loki relaxed into the couch he was sitting on, "Now listen carefully. In order to heal your body faster, I had to give you some of my power. I transferred it into your arc reactor and that's what kept your heart going while I fixed the rest of your body. It was a very draining process and I must admit, I have a very big headache from doing it so I would appreciate if you were quiet. Oh wait, I already took care of that". Tony glared at the God.

Loki scoffed, "Oh relax pet. It's not like I took your mouth away altogether". Tony's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes pet. I can do that. I'll release your mouth if you promise not to be too loud". Tony nodded his head in agreement and Loki waved his hand, freeing Tony's mouth.

"Man this is way to much action," Tony walked over to the bar and pulled a bottle of spirits out, "Time for the heavy stuff".

"Sir," JARVIS' voice rung throughout the room, "A phone call for you from Miss Potts on line 3".

"Thanks JARVIS," Tony replied at he picked the phone up and pressed the '3' button, "Pepper, what's up?".

"What's up? You disappear off the face of the earth for two weeks and all you have to say is what's up?" Pepper shouted.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean disappeared for two weeks?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Exactly what I just said! No one heard from you for two weeks! I checked your apartment several times and you were never there! Where have you been and why didn't you at least let me know where you were?" Pepper sighed.

Tony paused for a few moments before he looked at Loki who was sitting on the couch with an innocent expression on his face.

"Boney!".

* * *

**So, Tony's been gone for two weeks...or has he? Anyway, some people have been asking when I'm going to get into the Avengers storyline. That won't be for a while. I really want to develop a strong relationship between the two before I move ahead. That and because Tony and Loki need to have some form of sexual relationship for any of my ideas for the movie to work. **

**As I have mentioned before, I am slowly running out of ideas on what to do with Tony and Loki to make them bond better. If any one has any feedback or suggestions, please feel free to leave them in a review or pm me. **

**Now, I'm off to go do homework!**

**See you all next chapter and remember...IRONFROST FOREVER!**

**_Chapter Inspiration:_ Loki, u're perfect to me[Frostiron] by Hanyou1993**

**_Ironfrost Question:_ Tony and Loki are on a beach. What is Loki most likely to do:**

**a) Walk along the beach with Tony holding hands**

**b) Have a Punic where they spend the afternoon in each other's arms**

**c) Have a water fight with Tony**

**or d) Throw Tony to the ground and molest him**

**...I know which one I would choose...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I'M BACK! Before you all come after me with pitchforks, I would like to explain myself. I'm in my last year of high school and this term has literally been a living hell. However, it's all finished now and I'm on holidays! **

**On a brighter note, since I've had so much time to think, I have been inspired and have so many ideas for this story! I seriously cannot wait to share them all with you!**

**One last thing, I have decided that I need a beta reader. If anyone is interested, please PM or leave a comment in the review :3**

**Oh and I love how a majority of people chose D. I will admit, I chose that too :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Tony glared at the God, "Pepper I'll call you back later".

"What! Oh no you don't Tony. I deserve some ans-," she was cut off by Tony.

"Okay love you to," he replied before he ended the call.

"Start explaining Boney," Tony hissed.

"Explaining what?" Loki asked innocently.

"Why is it that I disappeared for two weeks? Not two hours, not two days, two freaking weeks!" Tony shouted.

"Oh hush pet," Loki sighed, "Your body was badly damaged and it took two weeks to heal. It's completely expected after all. The arc reactor in your chest was destroyed and you were on the verge of death when I found you".

"You're a God. Why didn't you use your magic to speed up the process?" Tony folded his arms in front of his chest.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I did…and it still took you two weeks to heal".

"Did you take me back here to heal me?" Tony questioned.

"Yes".

"Then why couldn't Pepper see me?".

"Because I cast several hiding charms over your body to protect you in case the gunman came back".

"Why? You would have been here…oh crap. Loki, what exactly did you do for the two weeks I was unconscious?".

Loki smirked, "Nothing to bad". Tony stared at him for a few moments before he opened the bottle of spirits and took a sip straight from the bottle itself. Loki waved his hand and the bottle disappeared from Tony's hand.

"Oi! Why did you do that? That stuff isn't cheap," Tony groaned.

Loki scoffed, "You must stop that revolting habit. I'm not expert of the human body but I do know that drinking practice of yours can't be good for your liver".

Tony raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know anything about the human body".

"As your master, it's expected that I know how to take care of my pet…and I was able to have firsthand experience," the God chuckled.

"Firsthand experience," Tony repeated, "Why does that sound bad?".

Loki stood up and walked over to Tony. Tony, being as stubborn as he is, refused to take a step back or show any signs of fear.

Loki placed a hand on Tony's cheek, "As entertaining as this has been pet, you need to rest".

"Oh no! You're not doing that creepy put me to sleep thing," Tony quickly started backing away from the God.

"I would never," Loki replied in mocked hurt. He clapped his hands and Tony suddenly passed out. The God opened his arms and caught Tony's body before he hit the floor.

"My dear pet. My dear stubborn pet," Loki whispered into his ear, "You are mine...and mine alone".

* * *

"_The creature called JARVIS, hear my command! Where is my pet?" Loki called out._

"_Mr Loki, Master Tony has given me strict orders not to obey any of your orders," JARVIS replied. _

_Loki sighed, "Fine but at least tell me when he will return"._

"_I am sorry Mr Loki but I cannot answer that"._

"_Of course you can't," Loki muttered under his breath. Loki closed his eyes and started to mediate, hoping his dearly pet would return home shortly. _

"_Mr Loki?" JARVIS suddenly asked._

"_What is it you piece of mortal trash?"_

_"I understand that Master Tony gave me specific instructions not to listen to any of your orders but I am only doing what I am about to do because I am concerned for his safety," JARVIS said. _

_Loki quickly sat up, "What do you mean concerned for his safety?"._

_"Exactly 18 minutes and 58 seconds ago, Master Tony asked for a route that would get him home the quickest. The estimate time it would take was 6 minutes and 12 seconds. However, he has not returned in the allowanced time," JARVIS explained. _

_A large transparent map of New York appeared in front of Loki, "When Master Tony asked for directions, he was on the corner of Dean and Winchester Street". A small red dot appeared on the map._

_"With the route I gave him," a long blue line connecting the red dot to Stark Tower appeared, "He should have been here quite some time ago. Even when outside factors such as roads being closed, the weather or social conversation he could have possibility engaged in are taken into the calculations, he should have arrived home. I have tried calling him numerous times but it keeps going to his voice mail". _

_Loki's eyes narrowed as he stood up, "Well that will not do. I shall go see where my little pet has wondered off too". The God stood up and walked out onto the balcony._

_"But Mr Loki! I thought you couldn't leave here unless you were a reflection on an object," JARVIS asked in confusion._

_"A small white lie. Now if you'll excuse me," Loki jumped into the air and he exploded into a cloud of green dust. The dust participles slowly expanded before shooting off in every direction. _

_"Oh dear, Mr Stark will not be happy once he hears this"._

* * *

_The dust participles quickly travelled through the city trying to find Tony. It took several minutes before a few of the participles were able to spot him and all the participles quickly regrouped into a cloud once more. The cloud implored inwards and Loki emerged from it, he's eyes were wide in horror. Tony laid there in a pool of his own blood and his arc reactor was shattered. _

_"Tony!" the God whispered as he knelt beside him. He placed his fingers at the base of Tony's throat and was able to feel a very, very weak pulse. Knowing that his beloved pet didn't have much time left, Loki picked Tony up bridal style and exploded into a cloud of participles once more before he made his way back to Stark tower. _

_"Mr Stark! Mr Loki, what happened?" JARVIS questioned him as he appeared._

_"He's bleeding you dimwit! What do you think happened," the God snapped as he rushed towards the coach. He carefully placed Tony down before he stood over him, he's eyebrows drawn together. _

_"Crap," he muttered as he sat cross legged on the ground, "I've got no choice. Fuck". Loki closed his eyes and held his arms out in front of him. He started chanting softly and his hands slowly began to glow bright green. Loki slowly stood up as he opened his eyes and placed his glowing hands on the arc reactor. Tony hissed in pain but remained unconscious._

_Loki's hands continued to glow before the green glow slowly started falling off Loki's hands and onto the arc reactor; it was almost as if someone was grating cheese. When the green glow touched the reactor, it suddenly changed to a syrup like substance and travelled into the arc reactor via the cracks in the glass. This continued to happen until all the glowing matter on Loki's hands were gone. Loki sighed in relief and took a step back as he watched the green liquid start repairing Tony's arc reactor. _

_"Mr Loki, sorry to interrupt, but what was that stuff you put into Mr Stark?" JARVIS questioned. _

_"Some ancient magic that I learnt many years ago. I've never used it before so hopefully everything goes according to plan," Loki explained and waved his hand several times, "I've put up several charms that should hide his body from any human. Just in case the gunman is foolish enough to come here". _

_"And what of your plan?" JARVIS asked._

_"To make sure Tony lives. Anyway, it will be a while before we find out if my magic was enough to save him so, I'm going to find the shooter and have...a little' chat' with him"._

* * *

_Benjamin Reeds was not a good man. He was a free lance shooter who would kill for the right price. He had just finished his latest job and was making his way back to the cheap motel he had rented for the night, completely oblivious to the angry God stalking him. It had taken Loki mere minutes to figure out who shot his beloved pet. The God had returned to the scene of the crime and used his magic to find out who the shooter was. Child's play really. Loki studied the gun. The man had an olive complexion with black dreadlocks, brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a hooded jacket. Loki stayed in the shadows, waiting for the perfect movement to strike. That moment came when Benjamin went into his motel room. _

_Loki smirked and disappeared into thin air before he re-appeared in front of Benjamin, who was just about to take his jeans off. _

_"What the fuck?" he shouted as he grabbed his gun and aimed at Loki. _

_"Foolish human," Loki sighed and with a wave of his hand, the gun disappeared from Benjamin's hand._

_Benjamin's eyes widened in fear, "Dude, what the fuck are you?"._

_Loki smirked, "You're worst nightmare". He kicked Benjamin's legs out from under him before he placed a foot on his back, pinning Benjamin to the floor. _

_"Who are you?" Loki demanded._

_Benjamin swallowed the lump in his throat, "B-B-Benjamin Reeds". _

_"Did you shoot Tony Stark?" Loki questioned._

_Benjamin, who managed to get some of his pride back, spat, "I'm not telling you anything fucker". _

_"Very poor choice of words," Loki said in a dull tone as he lent down and grabbed Benjamin's arms. He slowly pulled them backwards and Benjamin started hissing in pain._

_"I'll ask again, did you shoot Tony Stark?"._

_"Okay, okay, okay! I did!" Benjamin shouted, "Just let go of my arms dude! I'll scream! I'll scream so loud that people will have to call the police". _

_"Do you really think I would have come in here and not use my powers to sound proof the room? You humans are truly foolish creatures. But let's not worry over minor details. Why did you shoot Tony Stark?" Loki started turning Benjamin's arms outwards. Benjamin didn't say anything for a few minutes be he finally cried out, "I had to because he failed!"._

_Loki paused, "Who failed?"._

_Benjamin sobbed softly, "Richard Wilston! He didn't kill Stark so they hired me to do it!". _

_"The man who poisoned Tony at the charity ball?" Loki raised an eyebrow. _

_"Yeah! That's the one," Benjamin gritted his teeth in pain, "They told me that he failed to poison him". _

_The God smirked and continued turning Benjamin's arm causing him to scream once more, "And who are they?". _

_"I don't know I swear! I was approachable by a hooded man who paid me $50,000 in cash to kill Mr Stark. He gave me the gun, the ammo and told me where to shoot him. It seem like easy money. I didn't ask any questions! I just took the money and agreed," Benjamin whimpered. _

_"Are you lying to me?" Loki cruelly wrenched his arms backwards._

_"No! I promise! Please just let me go! I don't know who hired me! Just let me go," Benjamin begged. _

_"Well, if that's all you can offer me, then I no longer require your services," Loki released his arns before he lent forward and placed a hand on each side of Benjamin's face. He harshly jerked the neck backwards, causing it to snap. Loki released the man's head and he slumped to the ground, his eyes showed no sign of life. _

_"Trash," Loki muttered, "Thinking he could hurt my pet and get away with it"._

* * *

**Preview for next chapter**

"Don't play me as if I am a fool Loki of Asgard," Thanos' voice boomed out, "I see everything. I see you projecting yourself into that sliver pond".

"In order to gain information," Loki quickly countered, "If I am to take over Earth and rule it, I need to know everything about it".

Thanos relaxed back into his throne, "And that flesh bag you are spending so much time with?".

Loki's body tensed but he quickly regained control of himself and chuckled, "A reliable source of information".

**Ooohhh, so we are starting to pick up the pace. **

**Ironfrost Question: **What type of things would Loki do to show his ownership over Tony?

**Don't forget, if you're interested in being a beta reader for this story, please PM me or comment in the review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A big thank you to **PreciousLittleLifeForms, _kitkatthevampirelover92_, Lemonysh, KairacahraFlower Goddess, _I am psycowriter_, Aruyn, HeartsNaruto, _IisPirate_, SceneNeko, Usagi108, _Raven Black_, BoBinthemakings, scintillatingshards, _thesilentgrey_, OptimistPrime-LOKI'D, killing u with umbrellas and _samantha_.

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Loki sat by Tony's bed, lost in his own thoughts. The last two weeks had been...stressful to say the least. Thanos was beginning to make plans to invade Earth and he managed to kill the man who tried to kill Tony. However, he didn't know who put the man up to it and his pet could potentially be used against him in the upcoming war for Earth.

"This is becoming a pain to manage," he muttered as he stroked Tony's head, "But don't worry pet. No one will hurt you. I promise".

* * *

**Loki - 13 Days Ago**

"Machine creation!" Loki called out. He was lying on the sofa throwing a 'tennis ball' (as Tony referred to it) up in the air and catching it.

"Yes Mr Loki," JARVIS replied.

"How long does it take for humans to heal?" the God questioned.

"It depends on the wounds sir. Mr Stark's wounds could take several months for him to fully heal," the computer answered.

Loki's eyes widened, "Months? I knew you humans were feeble but that's a whole new level of pathetic".

"Mr Loki...excuse me for asking but can't you speed up the process?" JARVIS asked.

"I can...but healing magic was never really my strong point," Loki admitted, "I'll do more research before I even attempt to heal his injuries".

"Understandable Mr Loki," JARVIS paused, "Can I help in any way?".

Loki scoffed, "Unless you can read ancient Asgardian text then no".

"That may be so Mr Loki but if you upload the alphabet of the language onto my system, then I can translate the scriptures into English. It may take a few hours but I have no doubt that it will make it easier for you to read".

The God clicked his fingers and several books appeared in his arms, "Ancient Asgardian text has no alphabet. It is unlike any language you would encounter on Earth. So...machine built by my pet, you're services are not needed". Loki placed the pile of books onto the coffee table and made himself comfortable.

"Now if you excuse me," Loki picked up a thick book, "I have some reading to do".

**6 HOURS LATER**

"I hate reading," Loki muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you find anything Mr Loki?" JARVIS asked.

Loki sighed, "Yes but I need to use very ancient magic...and I can tell it is going to give me what you humans call a headache".

"But it will help the Master heal faster?".

"If performed correctly then yes," Loki replied.

"...what happens if something goes wrong?" the computer asked.

Loki didn't reply for a few seconds, "He could implode".

"Im-Implode Mr Loki?" JARVIS uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Like I said...ancient magic. When things go wrong, things go very wrong," Loki explained, "That's why I need to practice".

"But sir, how can you practice?".

"I can practice by-," Loki's hologram suddenly vanished.

"Mr Loki?".

* * *

Loki's eyes snapped opened. He quickly stood up and spun around to stare at the chitauri solider that disturbed him, "What?".

"Master Thanos requests your presence," the solider said before he walked off.

Loki cursed under his breath as he clicked his fingers and followed the alien. He was led through the rocky terrain and up several marble like stairs. The air was thick with purple smoke and the atmosphere was dense. If Loki had been human, he would have struggled to breathe.

"You wanted to see me Thanos," Loki said as he saw the purple titan. The titan was mediating on a gigantic stone throne.

"I am curious to hear what you have been doing," Thanos slowly opened his eyes.

Loki chuckled, "I have been preparing for the upcoming war".

"Don't play me as if I am a fool Loki of Asgard," Thanos' voice boomed out, "I see everything. I see you projecting yourself into that sliver pond".

"In order to gain information," Loki smirked, "If I am to take over Earth and rule it, I need to know everything about it".

Thanos relaxed back into his throne, "And that flesh bag you are spending so much time with?".

Loki's eyes widened slightly in shock and his body tensed but he quickly regained control of himself and chuckled, "A reliable source of information".

"Tell me, do all Asgardians treat their 'sources' like you?" Thanos asked in a monotone voice.

Loki knew he was trending dangerously. Thanos was not someone you messed with. He managed to pull the corner of his lips in a smirk as he's mind starting weaving a lie, "Asgardian's are Gods. I admit, many of us get a kick out of controlling a weaker species...myself included. We are predators. We toy with our prey and wrap them in a web of lies until they has lost their grip on reality or we get bored of them".

Thanos didn't reply. Loki could feel sweat starting to develop on the back of his neck. There was some truth to his lie but not enough for him to pass it off as a white lie.

"You're race is arrogant and that will be its downfall," Thanos finally said, "I do not care what you do in your free time but as long as you for fill your promise then I could care less".

Loki let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, "You have my word that it will be done".

"Good, the chitauri will be under command. However, if you fail...I'll make you wish you had never be born. I will make you wish for death, crave for death, yearn for death. Do you understand Loki of Asgard?" Thanos crossed his arms in front of his chest and his gaze never leaving Loki.

"Of course," Loki chuckled before swiftly bowing and headed towards the silver pond. The crowd of chitauri that had gathered around quickly made a path for the green eyed God and bowed their heads in a sign of respect as he passed. Loki ignored them, his mind now focused on his injured pet.

* * *

Loki walked through Tony's new full length mirror. The God had generosity 'bought' it for him and had it delivered to his apartment. It made travelling between the worlds a lot easier. While he was able to project his face through a reflective object, his holograph had to travel through mirrors. Mirrors acted like a portal between the two worlds, it was a pathway between Earth and the silver pond.

"A portal which I won't be able to use as much shortly," Loki muttered to himself as he walked into Tony's bed. His beloved pet was snoring softly as he was still under the influence of the God's spell. Loki placed his hand on Tony's cheek before he lent down and kissed his forehead.

"Lo...ki," Tony muttered as he rolled onto his side, causing Loki to withdraw his hand. Loki felt his chest tighten.

"What?" he asked in confusion as he drew his gaze to his chest and placed a hand on it. The feeling remained in his chest for several moments before it disappeared.

Loki slowly looked at Tony, "What are you doing to me?".

"Mr Loki you're back!" JARVIS' voice echoed through the room.

"Be quiet you human creation," Loki hissed, "You'll wake my dear pet".

"Forgive me Mr Loki," JARVIS replied. The God kissed Tony's forehead once more before he left the room.

"Mr Loki, may I ask where you were? You were in the middle of a conversation before you suddenly disappeared. Was there an issue with your holograph? Master Stark has been doing some research into how holographs work but there isn't a lot of information about them," JARVIS paused for a moment, "Oh dear...I don't think I was meant to tell you that".

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Why would my pet be researching about holographs?".

"Forgive me Mr Loki but I'm not allowed to tell you why," JARVIS replied.

Loki scoffed, "Don't make me reprogram you. The God you praise told me how to do".

"God? Which religion sir? Christianity, Muslim, Hindu-," JARVIS was swiftly cut off.

"No you foolish machine. The God known as Google. It was very informative," Loki smirked.

JARVIS didn't reply for a moment, "The internet search engine sir?".

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course not. I'm talking about the God that knows everything".

"Of course sir. How foolish of me," JARVIS answered. The machine decided to just let the God think what he wanted. Loki was very stubborn and JARVIS doubted that he would change his view of what Google was.

* * *

**Tony - 13 days ago (still under Loki's spell)**

"Oh Mr Stark this is a wonderful party!" an elderly woman smiled.

"Thank you Mrs Greenbury. You look lovely as always," Tony kissed the back of her hand.

The woman's face started turning red, "Oh hush you play boy. You're making me blush".

Tony smiled, "Glad to hear Mrs Greenbury. I'll see you later tonight". Mrs Greenbury nodded and walked away. Tony sighed and scratched the back of his head. It was another one of his company's charity balls. The venture was at fancy hotel and the room was decorated with the typical Iron man colours. Tony pulled out his mobile and dialled Pepper's number.

"Hello?".

"Pepper my dear. When are you arriving?".

"20 minutes Tony. You can survive until then," she answered before she hung up.

Tony sighed and put his mobile away, "It's official. I am going to die of boredom".

"I hope not handsome," a voice said behind him. Tony whipped around and his eyes widened slightly. Standing there was a young woman wearing a very revealing bright green dress. She had long black hair, pale skin, green eyes and a very big bust.

"Now who are you sweetie?" Tony picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles, "I assume you already know who I am".

The woman winked at him, "Follow me handsome". She started walking towards the men's bathroom and a grin appeared on Tony's face as he quickly followed her.

Once they were in the bathroom, the woman spun around and grabbed Tony's tie. She pulled him towards her and their lips crushed in a burst of passion. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and he moaned into the kiss when she pushed him against one of the basins. The two continued to make out before they had to pull away due to the lack of air.

"Wow," Tony muttered.

"I know," the woman whispered as she started nibbling on his jaw line. She ran her hands up and down Tony's chest before they snaked into his shirt and started tracing the lines on his arc reactor.

Tony quickly grabbed her hands, "Sorry princess but no touchy".

"Don't be like that Tony. I know you want it," the woman purred, "I know you want me to play with that beautiful arc reactor in your chest".

"Who are you?" Tony hissed as he pushed her way and stepped away from the sink.

The woman stumbled back before she smirked and placed her hand on her hip, "Oh Tony, I'm hurt that you don't know me".

"Know you? Trust me sweetie, I would remember someone like you," Tony wiped his lips with the back of his hand. The woman slowly strolled towards Tony and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her hand on his chest and used her free hand to grab the back of his head before she pushed him into the sink.

"Think real hard," she whispered into his ear.

"I don't hit women but I'm starting to think of making an exception," Tony groaned.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," her hand trailed downwards and cupped his groin.

Tony's eyes widened, "Woah! Easy tiger!".

"Tiger? No my dear," the woman placed her hands on Tony's cheeks and her appearance sudden changed. Her long hair started to shrink and the green dress turned into a black suit with a green shirt and tie. Her long nails slowly shrunk as well and her overall body structure became more masculine.

"You have got to me kidding," Tony whispered in disbelief.

"You don't call me tiger my sweet pet...you call me master," Loki smirked.

* * *

**So there may be a few mistakes. I haven't chosen a beta reader yet because I've been so busy lately (just finished school and I have 3 jobs). However, I am now starting to manage my time better so I will be update more frequency and select a beta reader :3 **

**On another note, I am trying to make the chapters longer (a min of 2000 words). **

**Next chapter: Monday or Tuesday**


	14. Chapter 13

"L-Loki?" Tony shouted, "How the hell is that even possible? You were a woman!".

"Good observation pet," Loki purred, "Notice anything else?".

"Apart from the fact that I just made out with a woman who turned into a guy and all I can think about now is that song 'dude looks like a lady'...Gods of rock save me from this insanity," Tony sighed.

Loki placed his hand on Tony's lips, "Come now pet, it wasn't that bad".

Tony smacked his hand away and glared at him, "Not that bad? I made out with an incredibly hot woman only for her to grow a pair of balls between her legs. How is that, as you put it, not bad".

"Because it was me you were kissing".

"I'm outta here," Tony muttered as he started walking towards the door.

Loki smirked, "Tell me Tony…how did you get here?".

Tony pushed the door opened, "None of your business".

"Think really hard Tony. How did you get to the party?" Loki asked again. Tony spun around and glared at the God.

"Fine! If it means you'll leave me alone I came by...," Tony froze, "I came by...". His eyebrows pulled together and he stared at the floor as he tried to recall earlier events.

"Crap," Tony looked at Loki, "What the hell have you done?".

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What have I done pet? I have saved your life. You were on the verge of death when I found you. In order to make sure my dearest pet survived his injures, I had to use my magic".

"Your magic? Oh I so need a drink," Tony sighed. Loki frowned before he grabbed Tony's tie and pushed him against the bathroom sink. He cupped Tony's chin in his left hand and started stroking his cheek.

Loki placed his lips near Tony's ear and whispered, "As your master, I demand you to stop that disgusting human habit".

Tony tried, unsuccessfully, to escape, "What habit?".

"The one where you put that vile liquid into your body," Loki growled.

Tony didn't say anything for a few moments, "What's going on?".

"Your body is in what you humans refer to as a coma and your mind is in a dreamlike state where time moves faster".

"Dreamlike state? Geez, does this mean that Leonardo DiCaprio is going to come running in saying he's here to protect me?" Tony asked.

Loki frowned, "I do not understand that but whoever this DiCaprio is better keep his hands off you".

"I'm not your property," Tony scoffed.

Loki slammed his lips onto Tony's and forced his tongue into his mouth, "You…are…mine…and I'll make sure you know it". Tony's version suddenly went black.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes. The sky was pitch black and a crescent moon shone overhead.

"Where the hell did Loki send me?" Tony muttered to himself.

"It's amazing what people remember from their childhood," a voice said behind him. Tony spun around and his eyes widened when he saw a woman standing there.

Tony groaned, "Really Loki? Really? That's taking Boney to a whole new level". The female version of Loki was wearing what Tony could only describe as a sexy skeleton costume. She wore a tight fitting, one piece suit with a glow in the dark human skeleton design on it. The suit really highlighted her curves and the bright green lipstick made Tony inwardly wonder what it would be like to taste her lips.

"I am embracing this holidays you humans refer to as 'Halloween'. It's so much fun," She slowly walked towards Tony, her hips swaying.

Tony quickly stepped back, "Stay away Loki. I'm serious! I can't handle you and your female hormones".

"Call me Pandora," she disappeared and reappeared in front of Tony. Pandora lent forward and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"Down Pandora".

Pandora froze before she licked her lips and looked her over shoulder, "I was just having a bit of fun. You can't blame me. It's not my fault that we have such a cute pet".

Loki sighed, "He's mine. You may be another side of me Pandora but Tony is my pet and my pet only".

Pandora stared at him for a few moments before she looked back at Tony, "Did you hear what he said baby? He won't share you". She pulled his head down and crushed her lips on his. Pandora pulled back and gasped in pain before she vanished.

"Forgive her. She's a bit of a bitch when she wants to be," Loki sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Wonder who she picked that up from".

Loki hummed to himself, "I wonder indeed".

"Holy crap," Tony whispered in disbelief.

Loki raised an eyebrow, "What is it pet?".

"What…are you wearing?"

"I thought you would like it," Loki smirked. He was wearing a dark green suit, a matching green top hat and a black cane with a silver skull on top.

"Are you the mad hatter or something?".

Loki twirled the cane, "Yes…and you are Alice".

"…what?" Tony looked down at what he was wearing and almost lost it. He had blue and white striped pants and a blue singlet with a white ribbon.

"This is going to give me nightmares. Alcohol. I need lots and lots…let's just make it a life time supply of alcohol…and the strongest stuff available," Tony groaned as he tried to take the clothes off…but no matter what he did, he couldn't pull the shirt over his head or pull his pants down.

"Don't bother pet. Those clothes have magic laced on them so you won't be able to get them off," Loki chuckled.

"Great," Tony said sarcastically, "I've always wanted to wear this".

"I'm glad my dear," Loki appeared behind Tony and wrapped an arm around his waist, "You're starting to make me…uncomfortable".

"Uncomf-," Tony paused when he felt something poking him in his lower back.

He tried to wiggle out of Loki's grip, "Do you have no idea about the concept personal space?".

"You're my pet. You don't get a say in the matter," Loki licked Tony's neck, "If I want to kiss you, I will. If I want to lick you, I will. If I want to fuck you, I will".

Tony scoffed, "And you just except me to be a good boy and take it?".

"My expectation is that," Loki snaked his free hand down Tony's body and cupped his groin, "if I told you to jump, you would ask how high".

Tony choked back a moan, "Hands off the merchandise".

"I think it's about time for a change in scenery…don't you?" Loki stepped back before he clapped his hands and everything went black.

* * *

Tony slowly opened his eyes wondering where Loki had sent him now. He looked around and went to stand up when he realised he couldn't move. It was only then when he discovered the situation he was in. He was sitting in a metal cage wearing a green thong and a black collar.

"…Perverted God," Tony muttered.

"You look very cute pet," Loki chuckled. Tony spun around and saw Loki sitting on a gigantic gold throne.

Tony glared at him, "What is going on?".

Loki stood up and held out his arms, "This is the future of Earth".

"The future…of Earth?" Tony asked as he looked around the room but he froze when he looked out the balcony to see the remains of New York.

Tony's widened in disbelief, "What happened?".

"My army happened. Your pathetic race didn't stand a chance," Loki smirked.

"Bastard," Tony muttered under his breath. Loki suddenly stood up and walked over to the cage. He clicked his fingers and the cage faded away.

"Now pet…let's have some fun," Loki spun Tony around before he forced him to go on his hands and knees.

Tony's eyes widened, "O-Oi! What are you doing?".

"Having fun. Don't worry my sweet, you'll enjoy it to," Loki placed his hand on the green thong and with a quick pull, tore it off. Loki wrapped his fingers around Tony's length and started to move his hand up and down.

"N-No!" Tony gasped as Loki started rubbing his thumb over the top of his length.

Loki chuckled as he whispered in Tony's ear, "Relax pet. Just enjoy yourself". Tony closed his eyes and bit his lip as Loki's other hand began to gently squeeze his sac.

'Why…do I feel like this? He's doing this against my will but…it feels so good. No! I like women! I don't like this! I'm not enjoying this! Obviously he did something to me…that has to be it! Loki must have drugged me so I would like this' Tony thought.

"Ah ah mmm!" he gasped as Loki moved his hand faster.

"Even a stubborn man like yourself can be bought down to your knees when persuade enough," Loki smirked. Sweat was beading and rolling down Tony's skin and he was moaning softly under his breath.

"Cum for me my pet. Cum for me".

Tony shook his head and bite his lip harder, "I refuse! This…this isn't real!".

'I need to wake up…NOW!' Tony thought.

"No!" Loki shouted as Tony bite his tongue. The pain was incredible and the last thing Tony remembered was the God trying to put him back to sleep before his version faded to black.

* * *

**Present Day**

Tony opened his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw his bedroom ceiling.

"Thank freaking…whatever higher being is out there. I don't know if I could handle another world change," He muttered as he rolled onto his side.

"Are you feeling better pet?" a voice asked. Tony quickly sat up as Loki walked into the room.

Tony glared at him, "What the hell was that? Pandora, a Halloween city but mainly the cage! What's with the cage?".

Tony froze as memories of Loki…_molesting_ him flashed in his mind, "And what was that?".

"What was what?" Loki asked innocently.

"You molesting me," Tony growled, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"It's not molesting if you enjoy it".

"I didn't like it!".

"Could have fooled me…especially with all the noises you were making," Loki teased him.

Tony scoffed, "You have a twisted mind".

"Since I am a merciful master, I'll ignore your comment…but I am surprised you remember everything from the dream. Mmm, it appears that I need to work on my ancient magic more," Loki sighed.

"Ancient magic? Screw that! I want to know why I was in a cage and why you tried to…do what you did!" Tony demanded once again.

Loki strolled towards the bed and sat next to Tony, "Oh my dear naive pet. The reason you were in a cage is-,".

**BANG!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Pepper whispered in disbelief as the TV remote slipped from her hand.

The blonde haired anchor woman stared at the camera, "If you're just joining us, there has been an explosion at Stark Tower. Fire fighters are trying desperately to contain the blaze but they believe it will take some time to contain it. Authorities don't know yet what caused the blast but it's a very well-known fact that Mr Stark has advanced weaponry in his possession. At this stage…the fate of Tony Stark is unknown".

* * *

**Don't hate me! I finally got my life back on track! Anyway, for anyone who didn't understand what happened in this chapter. Here is a really quick overall. This chapter is about the two weeks Tony was in a coma. As Loki mentioned, time goes faster so there were only a few events…and Tony isn't very happy about it. I will be honest, I'm not 100% happy with this chapter (I wasn't really sure how to write it) but I really wanted to get it uploaded and out of the way. However, the good news is I know where I want to go with this story so updates should be quicker. **

**On another note, if anyone is still interested in being a beta reader, please send me an email. A big thank you to everyone who messaged me expressing their interest but I'll ask again. I'm only asking again because I haven't been activate for a few months so I don't feel right asking someone months later. **

**I won't make any promises about when I'll next update because whenever I say I'll update I don't and I know its bugging some people. Anyway, I have so many ideas for this story and I'll try my best not to leave you hanging. **


End file.
